Bendita seas, Luna llena
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov ha llegado como nuevo párroco de la santa Iglesia. En su camino por la redención, un desafortunado accidente pondrá a prueba su fe. Yuuri Katsuki, el ultimo Licantropo de una raza mágica, casi extinta, será el encargado de juzgar su pecado. ¿Se quemaran en las llamas del infierno? Drama-Lemon-Comedia-Dios
1. ¿Hereje?

Esa noche, nevó más de lo normal. Regularmente caen entre 100 a 140 centímetros al mes. Hoy, ha caído más de 170 centímetros, en un solo día.

 **1915\. Rusia, Moscú. 12:00AM.**

Las campanas de la iglesia han comenzado a resonar. Son pasada la media noche y aun, no logro conciliar el sueño. Bueno, no es que realmente duerma a estas horas. La rutina es la habitual. Me doy un último paseo por los recovecos de las habitaciones, buscando pequeños roedores que hayan intentado burlar mis bravos sentidos. El gas de mi lámpara no me acompaña del todo, pues está consumiéndose más vertiginoso por el frio ambiente. Me deslizo sereno por los pasillos, dando de lleno con la puerta principal al final de mi recorrido. Los pequeños duermen pacíficos. Cada uno en sus camas, arropados, ignorantes a lo que a fuera acontece. Algunos de ellos no superan los 6 años. Otros, ya están demasiado grandes como para seguir cuidando de sus almas. Mas no puedo dejarlos. No aun.

Al parecer, todo sigue en orden. A excepción del inquieto gruñido de mi fiel compañero, Makkachin; el cual se ha despertado bajo el aletargado calor de la chimenea. Regreso al vestíbulo, tramando dentro de mí, si es lo que creo que es. No le doy muchas vueltas, al divisar la silueta que se esconde entre las cortinas. Esa cabellera rubia, la he visto a diario deambulando por aquí.

—Yuri —llamó, acercándose a su menudo cuerpo— ¿Qué haces despierto? Deberías estar durmiendo junto con los demás —el joven no responde, dando por finalizada la orden que se le ha cometido— Vamos. Te llevaré a la cama —incita, jalando su hombro hacia atrás. Este, no reacciona. No parece querer mover musculo alguno— Yuri ¿Pasa algo?

— _Padre_ —murmura— ¿Cree que algún día volveremos a verlo?

—¿A quién?

—A **él** —expresa nostálgico, buscando en su mirada alguna respuesta lógica a su petición— Ha nevado demasiado hoy. Debe de tener frió ahí afuera.

—Es una criatura muy fuerte. Estará bien —acotó el albino— Vamos. A la cama.

—Lo extraño —repuso escueto— ¿Cree que volveremos a verlo algún día?

Detesto tener que mentirle a los niños. Pero en mi profesión, no es algo de lo cual pueda discernir del todo. ¿Qué puedes hacer, cuando un joven de 15 años, ya se replantea la posibilidad de salir solo al mundo? Los misterios que la vida aguardan, son demasiado vastos para una simple rubia cabecita. Sonreí, despeinándole con el entusiasmo de siempre. Soy un hipócrita. De eso se trata esto.

—Sea donde quiera que esté, nuestro señor está con él. En su infinita misericordia, el cuida de todos nosotros —expresó Viktor— El no discrimina por color, religión o...especie. No temas. Estará bien

No era la primera vez que mentía. De tanto hacerlo, ya me había tragado mi propia historia de los acontecimientos. Logré hacer que Yuri regresara a la cama esa noche. De alguna manera, estaba satisfecho con al menos calmar su tormentosa red de dudas. Porque ciertamente...la mía no conseguiría tal objetivo. Y mientras observaba la cruz de madera que colgaba en mi cuello, me replantee la idea de simplemente no tener alma. Si realmente existía _Dios_ en esos momentos, seguramente estaría dándome la espalda de la vergüenza. Me quité la sotana, los zapatos, y me encaminé hasta mi no, cómodo lecho. Un viejo sofá que a poco traer, prácticamente se estaba desarmando. No importaba mucho donde recostara mi cabeza. De todas formas, nunca la sentí tan separada de mi tronco espinal.

Lo único que me impulsaba a dormitar ahí, era la vaga representación de que **el** , había compartido el mismo catre días atrás. Su esencia seguía engomada a la tela, como una fragancia de primavera recién extraída. Penetrante, indómita. _Animal._

Makkachin se acurrucó a mi lado, buscando algo de calor humano para pasar la velada. Mis dedos masajearon sus orejas, recordando la suavidad de la textura de su ser. Esto es, lo que me ha llevado a ser lo que soy ahora. **Un pecador.**

 _Todo comenzó hace un año..._

 **[...]**

 **San Petersburgo. 1913.**

—Quisiera presentarles al nuevo párroco de _Nuestra Señora de Kazán._ Viktor Nikiforov.

—Hi —saludó— Es para mí todo un honor, poder ser parte de esta prestigiosa catedral.

Incluso las mujeres más viejas, se sobresaltaron con mi astuta presentación. Escueta, pero muy carismática. Fue increíble. Casi como si el mismo Dios estuviera pegado a mi espalda. Las mas jóvenes se retrajeron entre sus mullidos vestidos y el aleteo de sus abanicos, mientras que los hombres me observaban con una veneración y un respeto fluvial casi inhumano. Llegué a escuchar cosas como:

" _Es demasiado guapo para ser un cura"_

 _"¿Qué edad tendrá?"_

 _"Que dios nos ampare"_

 _"Seguramente es otro ortodoxo de mierda"_

—Como bien ya saben —enunciaba el hombre— Todos lamentamos la muerte del padre Yakov. Sin embargo, Viktor ha demostrado ser un hombre tan devoto como él. Cumplirá con su deber con los más desamparados y por supuesto, con el orfanato.

Con un unánime _amén_ , fue que comencé mi joven carrera de sacerdote. Nunca fui muy apegado a dios. Sin embargo, supongo que todos tenemos derecho a arrepentirnos. Todos lo creían, a excepción de uno. Un hombre de mirada frívola, me observaba de entre los congregados con desdén. Otabek Altín. Un reconocido empresario y veterano de la guerra Ruso-Alemana con el cual, compartí en más de una ocasión las barracas. ¿Quién lo diría, no?

Mis primeras misas fueron todo un éxito. Asumí el papel de párroco en medio de un tiempo más bien contemporáneo. Si bien, Rusia por esa época aun seguía bajo el apogeo de la monarquía absoluta, muchos de los ciudadanos ya habían sido excomulgados de la iglesia. Seguidos de una idea protestante, que inició sus primeras representaciones en Italia. Aun así, no estaban ajenos a mi presencia. A los pocos meses, logré ganarme el aprecio y la aceptación de muchos. Sobre todo, de los más pobres.

Nací en una provincia alejada de todo y muy paupérrima, a los pies de la colonia real. Mis padres, no eran ricos; pero eran gente de bien. Desde que entré al instituto, me alejé de ellos, perdiéndoles la vista hacia años ya. Estaba cómodo con mi decisión. El señor estaba conmigo.

Solía recorrer los mercados, atendiendo las necesidades de quienes más lo necesitaban. De vez en cuando, hacia visitas a los hospitales e incluso, a barrios pícaros, llenos de rufianes y prostitutas. Gente que nadie quiere y de lo cual, muchos rehuían. Todos tenían una oportunidad de acercarse a nuestro Dios. Sin discriminar raza o etnia. Muchos de ellos no sabían leer ni escribir. No obstante, lograba una cercanía de cómplice absoluta. Nadie está libre de pecado. Ni si quiera los pequeños huérfanos; los mismos que depositaban en mi su confianza y su plena disposición con la iglesia. Fue entonces, cuando le conocí.

Expulsado de su hogar y vendido casi como un esclavo, una pequeña alma mal humorada llamada Yuri Plisetsky se apoderó de mis encantos. Fascinado con la idea de poder tener una mejor vida, le acogí como si fuese mi propio hijo. Por supuesto que no puedo tener hijos reales. Se entiende la metáfora. Era mayor que el resto y por lo tanto, un problema para la sociedad. Las escuelas no eran para él. Odiaba estudiar. No era disciplinado ni mucho menos leal a las creencias religiosas. Pero vio en mi un camino incrédulo de salvación a ese submundo bajo y lleno de avaricia de la que pocos, pueden escapar. Resultó ser a todas vistas, el más aplicado de todos. Eventualmente pasó a ser casi mi mano derecha. Me ayudaba a preparar las misas y los bautizos con mucha destreza. A cambio, le permitía recorrer los pasillos de la gran biblioteca. Claro que no sabía leer ni escribir. Pero su osadía por aprender no tenia limites.

Yuri era muy inteligente. Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que yo profesaba. Era un chico con muchas dudas y pocas respuestas. Todo se lo cuestionaba. Y para todo tenía una respuesta. Era de esperarse que me trajera muchos problemas con quienes, no tenían la capacidad espiritual o el razonamiento lógico de discernir y soportar opiniones distintas a las suyas. Así que en obres, era acarreado a mi puerta por los propios policías del lugar. Sin contar, los malos hábitos que aun me costaba erradicar de su idiosincrasia. Cosas que uno aprende cuando vive solo en las calles.

—Le hemos pillado robando otra vez —comentaba uno de los policías. El muchacho, se resistía de mala gana—

—¡No he robado nada! ¡Son unos estúpidos mentirosos! —chillaba Plisetsky, escupiendo a uno de los sujetos.

—Yuri... —suspiraba Viktor— ¿En qué quedamos?

—Cura. Será mejor que controle a esta rata, si no quiere que sea trasladado a los calabozos de menores —protestaba otro, lanzándolo a los pies del mayor— No crea que seremos indulgentes con él, solo porque es su protegido.

—Muchas gracias por todo, oficiales. Me encargaré de el —decretaba Nikiforov, jalando de una oreja al rubio.

No era la primera vez que Yuri era arrestado de esa manera tan inhumana. El tema estaba zanjado, por más que quisiera negarlo. Tenía mis trucos para sacarle la verdad. El no me mentiría a mí.  
Le observé como quien juzga a un desertor de guerra y estiré mi mano. Esperaba que esta vez, fuese distinto y de verdad no hubiera hurtado nada. Pero no. De el interior de sus ropas, extrajo un pequeño libro negro de papel corrugado. A decir verdad, no estaba impresionado por su sinceridad, sino mas bien por lo que esta vez, se había hecho con él. Generalmente, Yuri robaba comida. Era como un barril sin fondo. Y a pesar de todo el alimento que podía proporcionarle, el siempre quedaba con hambre. Supuse que era normal en un muchacho en crecimiento como él. Callé, dejando que el propio silencio lacerara su conciencia. Un niño, no puede tenerla.

—Lo iba a devolver. Solo lo tomé prestado —reconocía su delito, desviando la mirada sin un ápice de vergüenza.

— Hemos hablado esto un montón de veces y pareciera que no tienes nada dentro de esa cabeza hueca tuya —regañó el clérigo— ¿Ahora robas libros?

—¡Ya te dije que lo tomé prestado solamente!

—No se grita en la casa del señor —reprimió Nikiforov, hastiado con su comportamiento tan descarriado— Yuri ¿No lo entiendes? Robar está mal. Incluso si solo es un préstamo. No puedes adueñarte de cosas que son ajenas sin pedirlas primero.

—Lo pedí...pero quizás no me oyó —se encogió de hombros muy normal.

—No me duele que me mientas a mí, o a él —señaló el albino, apuntando directamente a una figura religiosa de la pared— Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. Y eso no es correcto.

—¡Tch! Estoy harto de que me digas que es lo _correcto_ o lo que no es _correcto_ —refutó el ojiverde con impotencia— Tú no puedes saber eso. Solo eres un tipo común y corriente que sigue las palabras de un tonto libro.

—¿Crees que yo realmente, creo todo lo que dice la biblia? —Plisetsky parpadeó anonadado con la declaración. Por supuesto que lo creía. Al menos, cuando escuchaba las misas o le veía recitar párrafos completos de memoria de aquel texto. No. Quizás, no lo comprendía del todo— No todo lo que dicen los libros, es real. Yo solamente me encargo de hacer público los valores que nos enseñan. Queda en ti, creer o no. Solo tu corazón lo puede saber.

—¿Si? Pues yo no creo que haya un infierno o un paraíso, como dices tú —alegó— Y si realmente existe, dudo conocerlo algún día. Este mundo apesta.

¿Que podía decirle? Me encabronaba de todas maneras, que fuese tan jodidamente inteligente. No por el simple hecho de que no tenia respuestas para refutarle. Si no, porque me hacía sentir culpable, al no poder mentirle como a los demás. Exhalé rendido a él, esbozando una sonrisa afable de vuelta. Tenía razón. En todo. Sobre todo con lo que había presenciado en la guerra. Por un par de años, cuestioné mi fe en la humanidad al ver tantos cadáveres revueltos por el hedor del barro norteño. Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, jamás flaquee de tal manera como para rendirme y creer, que el mundo podía llegar a ser un paraíso viviente. _El amor, todo lo puede._

—No se te escapa nada ¿Eh? —comentó Viktor, risueño. Estaba a punto de confesarle un presagio de antaño, cuando la tapa de aquel libro le paralizó por completo— Oye...¿De dónde sacaste esto...?

—¿Que importa? Es basura para ti.

— **¡Yuri!**

—Tsk... —chasqueó la lengua, saboreando una manzana que había sobre el mesón principal. Nunca había visto al sacerdote, poner esa cara de como quien ve un fantasma. Le intimidó— Lo rob-...digo. Lo pedí prestado de una anciana que merodeaba en el mercado. Hablaba con otro tipo y decía cosas raras. Cosas que yo no entendía y pues pensé que sería interesante saber de qué se trataba. ¿Por qué?

—Yuri...—reprochó el cura, pasmado con la historia— ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de robar?

—¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡No sé leer!

—Agradezcámosle al señor, que los policías no te hallaron con esto encima o no estarías aquí.

—¿Jah?

—Debemos devolverlo cuanto antes. O...mejor aun —dilucidó, preocupado— quemarlo.

—¡Oe! ¡Espera un segundo! —le retuvo— ¿Por qué actúas así tan de pronto?

—¡Cierra la boca, niño tonto! —vociferó— ¡Agradece que sigues aquí!

—¿ _Por qué está gritándome? Es la primera vez que le veo así_ — Oe...¿No se supone que aquí no se grita? Eres un patán de primera.

—Estoy salvándote la vida —decretó Viktor, tirando el objeto a la chimenea.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —luchó Plisetsky, casi saltando a las brazas como quien le lleva el diablo. Acto seguido, fue retenido por Nikiforov, iniciando así una lucha de forcejeo por recuperarlo— ¡Es mío! ¡No me jodas! ¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Yuri! ¡Deshazte de él! ¡¿Estás loco?! —aulló el párroco.

—¡Quiero saber que es! —contradijo el muchacho.

—¡¿Para qué lo quieres?! ¡Ni sabes leer!

—¡Pues enséñame, cura estúpido! —rebatió.

—¡Ten más respeto, mocoso! ¡El señor te está escuchando!

—¡El señor me la suda! —berreó, gesticulando una mueca irreverente frente a las estatuas devotas. Luego se echó a reír— ¡Blee-...! ¡Ah! ¡Socorro! ¡Hay que hacer un exorcismo! ¡El cura está poseído! —se burló, jalando de vuelta.

—¡Enano...! —le tiró de los brazos— ¡Te voy a meter la cruz por el-...!

— _Vaya...es la primera vez que escucho a un sacerdote decir algo tan intenso como eso._

La escena era abruptamente interrumpida por una fémina de cabellera bermeja. Mila Babicheva, quien había tocado la puerta pero...nadie le oyó. Ambos se separaron de golpe, sintiendo la vergüenza sobre sus hombros. Afortunadamente, la rusa era de confianza. Había olvidado por completo que iría a verles esa tarde.

—Disculpa todo el ajetreo —examinó Nikiforov, sirviéndole una taza de té. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, mientras Yuri farfullaba en el salón. Aun seguía de mala gana, observándoles. Había logrado arrebatarle el libro de sus pequeños dedos— ¿A qué hora zarpa tu barco?

—A eso de las nueve —respondió divertida. Le parecía fascinante la pelea de ambos— ¿Que ha pasado? Puedo sentir su energía negativa desde allá.

—Lo de siempre —admitió rendido— Yuri robó algo.

—¡No lo robé! ¡Lo pedí prestado! —se defendió en la distancia. Claro que estaba oyéndoles.

—Vaya —mofó Babicheva— Tiene oídos de un lince. Siempre he pensado que Yuri es más bien un felino y no un humano.

—Pasar tanto tiempo con animales te ha dejado sin ideas —respondió el cura

—Soy veterinaria. No le hago a la humanidad como tu —admitió con orgullo— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que se ha robado esta vez? —inquirió la pelirroja, examinando la mirada angustiada del ojiazul. Finalmente, sacó el libro de entre su vestidura— Wow...¿De verdad? ¿De dónde lo sacó?

—¿Qué es? —insistió Plisetsky, correteándoles hasta captar su atención— Vamos. Dime. Yo se que tu sabes.

—Bu-Bueno... —balbuceó nerviosa, denostando la aprobación del albino antes de hablar. Este, simplemente hizo oídos sordos— Esto es un libro de magia.

—¿Magia? ¿Qué es la magia? —indagó el pequeño.

—Mila —intervino el padre, frunciendo el ceño— Eso no es magia. Es _herejía._

—Vamos —se encogió de hombros con obviedad— ¿En serio? Te creí más inteligente

—Claramente, lo estoy siendo —espetó— Solo intento proteger la vida de las personas que amo.

—Dios no tiene la culpa de que Yuri sea tan curioso —rió y entonces, regresó la vista al joven— No es herejía. Es magia antigua. Este libro habla sobre criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Wow...¿Que son...criaturas sobrenaturales?

—Bueno, ya sabes —musitó con misterio— _Seres misteriosos._ Gente que no es humana como nosotros. Hadas, Duendes, Vampiros, Hombres lobo.

—¿Esos...existen? —pestañeó ansioso. Sus ojitos, intrigados.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Cómo es que no los he visto?

—El hecho de que no los veas, no significa que no existan —aclaró, echándole una hojeada a las paginas— Esto te explica todo lo que debes saber para verlos, contactarlos y adem-...

—Suficiente —interrumpió Nikiforov, arrebatándoles el objeto. Un silencio sepulcral sentenciaba la conversación. Incluso en un lugar tan sagrado como aquella iglesia, el ambiente se tornaba denso para continuar— No creo que aquella anciana, haya sido una mujer ordinaria. Debe de haber sido practicante de algún culto o algo así. Una _bruja_ —decretó sin más— Y ya sabemos, lo que les pasa a las brujas ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Yuri? Si te hubiesen pillado con esto en tu poder. Te hubieran acusado de herejía y en estos momentos, estarías de camino a la hoguera o peor.

—Yo no soy Hereje —reprobó con recelo.

—Nadie dice que lo seas —dictó Mila, masajeando su nuca con suavidad— Pero...¿Sabes? Hay misterios ahí afuera de los cuales, no todo el mundo está dispuesto a conocer. Viktor lo entiende ¿Verdad, Viktor? —le regresó una mirada furtiva— Incluso yo que trabajo con animales, aun desconozco del todo el mundo animal. Hay criaturas con aspectos no tan agradables y muchas veces, les huimos por temor.

—Eso es porque el humano le teme a todo lo que desconoce —siseó el sacerdote con tristeza— Es natural que quiera destruirlo a la primera.

—Pues si yo conociera a un Hada en persona, no le mataría —admitió el ojiverde— Me da mucha curiosidad. Le haría mi amiga.

—Tu inocencia no tiene límites —chistó Babicheva, levantándose para retirarse— Es tarde. Debo irme ya —recordó entonces— ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido —anunció, dejando sobre la madera dos trozos de papel coloridos— Mañana llegan los nuevos animales al zoológico. Y por supuesto que me acordé de ustedes dos. ¿Qué dicen? —completó— Entradas gratis~

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad iremos al Zoológico?!

—Para que veas que Viktor no es tan malo como piensas —le guiñó el ojo al mayor— El me había comentado que nunca habías ido a uno. Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de verlo. El primer Zoológico del imperio.

—¡Geniaaaaal! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! —saltó eufórico.

—Solo si te vas a dormir temprano hoy y no me haces rabiar —mofó el cura.

—¡Si, señor! —obedeció.

—Es un buen niño. Supurante como la sífilis e imposible de lidiar como la sarna—grandes comparaciones— No deberías ser tan duro con él.

—No soy duro con el —explicó el hombre, regalándole una mirada tierna al pequeño, quien partía de camino a la habitación— Pero si...creo que la gonorrea es más fácil de tratar.

—Hablando de enfermedades venéreas —nada que ver— Mañana estará mi ex novio Emil de guardabosques.

—¿No estarás pensando en volver con él, o si? —una pequeña gota deslizándose por su nuca.

—En realidad pensaba en homicidio —asintió feliz— Pásenlo bien por mí —se despidió.

—Perdónala señor, no sabe lo que dice —mira el techo y se persigna[?].

 **[...]**

 **Zoológico Central. 12:04PM.**

Quisiera detenerme justo aquí. Desearía relatarles la historia de un niño feliz y un sacerdote, buscando la redención de su alma al visitar un lindo y tranquilo zoológico. Tal vez, los tiempos no estaban cuadrando con nuestra situación. Sin embargo, sería absurdo decirme a mí mismo que me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy, de aquel acontecimiento. Pues lo que vendría a continuación, pondría en duda la fe...de cualquier hombre. ¿Era ese su plan desde un principio? Me lo pregunté un par de veces. Cuando pequeño, solía replantearme la idea de su existencia. Y muchas veces llegué a la conclusión, que si realmente existía...¿De qué forma seria representado? Había oído historias absurdas de hombres que hablaban con Dios. ¿Pero, como sabían ellos realmente que era Dios quien les hablaba y no otra persona? ¿U otro ser? ¿Era algo así como un capitán presentándose a sus soldados? Si la humanidad era guerrera. ¿Era yo un soldado de el? Las cruzadas, los templarios, los caballeros teutones. Todos y cada uno de esos jóvenes, muriendo por él.

¿Estaría Dios, en las calles que visité? ¿En los hospitales? ¿Los prostíbulos? ¿En Yuri...?

—¡Viktor! —ahuyentaba Plisetsky, con la ansiedad de todo un niño— ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Mira esto!

Justo ahí. Delante de mí. Sin si quiera recordar como había llegado a esa jaula en particular. Sublime. Majestuoso. Esbelto. Un hermoso lobo gris de ojos rasgados, orejas puntiagudas y pelaje tupido se alzaba desde lo alto de una roca. No era de extrañarse que tuvieran semejante criatura en aquel zoológico. Después de todo, se emplazaba en un frondoso bosque al norte de Moscú.

Pude jurar...a simple vista...que estaba viendo a Dios en persona. ¿Era esa su representación? Me miraba, como quien examina el alma de otro. Penetrante, alerta de todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Era simplemente...

—¿Maravillosa, no cree?

—¿Eh?

—Dios nos ha regalado criaturas fascinantes —sonrió afable el hombre— ¿Es usted el nuevo párroco de Kazán, no? —estrechó su mano— Mucho gusto. Soy Emil Nekola. Guardabosques del zoológico.

—Ah...el gusto es mío, Emil —respondió, sutilmente aturdido por su presencia. Ahora más que nunca, estaba hechizado por el can— ¿Has dicho, maravillosa?

—Es una hembra —explicó el cuidador— No es común ver lobos de este tipo en Rusia. Llegó hace dos meses. Traída directamente de Japón. Aunque nadie sabe muy bien de qué región vino. Es un animal en peligro de extinción por allá. —añadió— Viajó en barco. Muchas horas. Sedada, por supuesto.

—¿Extinción?

—Los asiáticos son una cultura distinta a la nuestra. Ya sabe —expresó Nekola, eufórico con su propio relato— muy misteriosos. Ellos no creen en Dios.

—Son politeístas. La mayoría, Budistas —aceptó Viktor con serenidad—He leído de ellos. No creen en la existencia de un solo ser, si no en muchos.

—Wow. Se ve que es un hombre muy culto, padre —agradeció— No es común en los sacerdotes de por aquí.

—Leo bastante...

—Al parecer, esta raza de lobos fue considerada sagrada para algunas tribus y...bueno —suspiró— Una forma de venerarla fue...comérsela.

—¿Qué? ¿Los japoneses se...comen a los lobos? —estaba impactado con el relato.

—Creían que al comer la carne de sus animales, les otorgaría poderes mágicos. Fue así como comenzaron a cazarlos uno por uno hasta que llegamos a esto —declaró desanimado— Es triste.

—Por todos los cielos —exclamó avergonzado el cura— Que Yuri no te vaya a oír decir eso. Esta empecinado en aprender más sobre la magia y cosas así.

—¿Que tiene de malo? —rió— Hoy en día son comunes los protestantes.

—Tengo suficientes problemas ya, como para soportar esto —Viktor exhaló rendido— ¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue? —musitó, buscándole impaciente con la mirada. El animal, ya no estaba.

—Debe de haberse escondido en su cueva —bufó Emil— Ya le toca su comida. Iré por ella. ¿Quiere ver como la alimentamos? Últimamente anda un poco agresiva. Más de lo normal. La señorita Mila dice que es natural, por estar acostumbrándose al nuevo ambiente. Es hostil para ella. Pronto se acostumbrará.

—¿Agresiva? Es natural que lo sea. Después de todo...es un lobo salvaje, ¿No?

—¡Claro! Pero sigue siendo un hijo de Dios ¿No? —sentenció, segundos antes de retirarse.

—Por supuesto... —balbuceó para sí mismo. Muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido el privilegio de apreciar a un animal tan hermoso como ese— _Todas las criaturas, sin importar raza o especie, son creación del mismo._

En aquel momento lo comprendí. Mi mente estaba divagando en una secuencia de imágenes rotundas e inexistentes sobre su presencia en este mundo. Una brisa gélida removió mis ideas. Los arboles, la hierba fresca del césped, el canto de los pájaros. Todo estaba conectado a un solo creador. Mismo, que me había llevado a conocer a ese solemne lobo mustio. Desde que la guerra había acabado y seguí mi camino al sacerdocio, prometí nunca más tomar un arma en mi vida. Había manchado suficiente mis manos con la sangre de humanos inocentes como para conciliar el sueño. De vez en cuando, aun podía escuchar sus alaridos en mi cabeza. Susurrando, maldiciendo, aullando...

 _Gritando._

 _¿Un grito?_

—¡Un animal se ha escapado!

Un ensordecedor grito ahogado, me desenterró del lugar en el que me encontraba. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Casi por instinto, lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese momento, fue...

—¡¿Yuri?! ¡¿En donde estas?!

El horror se había apoderado de mi, en cuanto eche carrera a buscarlo por el parque. La multitud entraba en pánico, generando un caos en todo el recinto. Los pocos guardias que quedaban, cobardes, aislaron al tumulto de personas que histéricas, corrían a la salida. Sin impórtales si pisoteaban a otros o si tenían que cortar una cabeza para escapar. Lo harían. No cabía duda alguna. Eran humanos. Así es como funciona.

No me iba a poner a rezar delante de otros, solo porque algún animal se había escapado de su jaula. Pero debo confesar, que en esos momentos de angustia, solo pedía una sola cosa en este mundo. _"Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada malo a Yuri"._ Lo deseaba. Con todas las fuerzas de mi acongojado corazón, que poco a poco se aglutinaba en mi garganta con el pasar de los segundos.

— _Dios...si realmente existes. Demuéstramelo. ¡Demuéstrame que eres real!_

Claro que apareció Dios. Tal y como lo había visto antes. Se asomaba de manera sublime entre los matorrales. En su infinita magnificencia. Omnipotente. Omnipresente. Ahí estaba. Dios, en forma de lobo gris. Apretando como dos tenazas afiladas entre sus colmillos, el hombro de Yuri. La sangre, chorreante en su hocico. Y el llanto adolorido del infante, quien poco y nada podía hacer. Lo más seguro, al borde del desmayo, producto del shock.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la loba no estaba en su jaula? ¿Es que acaso, "el" estaba poniendo a prueba mi fe? ¡¿No le era suficiente con haberle entregado mi vida entera en su devoción?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pagarme de esta forma?! ¡¿Por qué, Dios, te quieres comer a Yuri?!

—¡Padre! —vociferaba Emil— Dios santo... —en su rostro, el espanto pintado de negro; entre lagrimas. En sus manos, una escopeta calibre 33. Temblaba. Temblaba como si su sistema nervioso hubiese sufrido un colapso— ¡Tengo que...! ¡Tengo que...! ¡Dispararle! —apuntaba.

No. Por supuesto que no quería hacerlo. Era cosa de ver su cara. ¿Puede alguien temer tanto por la vida de otro ser, como de la propia? ¿Era un juego esto? Solo una jugarreta. El animal no tenía la mas mínima intención de soltarle. Incluso siendo apuntada directamente entre sus cejas, gruñía con ira. Con rencor. Como si deseara nuestra muerte. ¿Realmente esta criatura, tan hermosa, era parte de su reino? ¿Estoy a punto de asesinar a uno de tus hijos? Habiendo matado a miles de mis hermanos durante la guerra. ¿Uno más? ¿El ultimo de su especie?

— _...lo siento...no fue mi intención._

El balbuceo moribundo de Yuri, me puso los pies en la tierra. No...ese no era Dios. Ni ninguno de sus hijos. Ni mi hermano. Ni nada.

Ese...era el **diablo.**

Emil no iba a disparar. El shock le había comido las ganas. Y si él no lo hacía. Lo haría yo. Sé que te prometí algo en el pasado. ¿Pero, Sabes? _He jalado el gatillo._

 **[...]**

Hoy, los doctores han hecho un gran trabajo con Yuri. Se recuperará. Lento, pero lo hará. Perdió mucha sangre pero al menos no ha perdido el brazo. Esa noche, me disipé en la inmensidad de la oscuridad; de aquel pasillo de espera. Ni si quiera noté la pequeña capilla que yacía frente al salón principal. No pude rezar. Mucho menos, pedir favores u honores. **Tu** , ya no estás en condiciones de negociar nada conmigo.

 **Tu**... _me has traicionado._

 **[...]**

—Viktor —pronunciaba Mila con aflicción— ¿Por qué no llevas tu sotana...?

—¿Que deseas, Mila? —respondía desahuciado.

—Emil me ha contado lo que pasó en el Zoológico —explicaba la fémina, mientras se abría paso a la morada sin ser invitada a entrar. Todo parecía sucio y desdeñado. Nikiforov, no se encontraba de un ánimo habitual— Viktor...en verdad lo siento mucho. No teníamos idea que eso pasaría.

—No es tu culpa. Todas las cosas están destinadas a pasar así. Todo es parte de un plan.

—¿Como está Yuri?

—El está bien. Se recupera, paulatinamente pero lo hace —admitió, sin observarle del todo a los ojos— Está descansando en estos momentos.

—Viktor... —la bermeja hacia una pausa a la plática. Dudaba si decirlo o no— Emil también me ha dicho...que tu...

— **Yo** **maté al lobo** —cantó, imponiéndole con la mirada— ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?

—No tienes por qué tomarlo de esa forma. Nadie te está juzgando. La vida del pequeño Yuri estaba en peligro. Si no lo hubieras hecho...

—Si no lo hubiera hecho ¿Qué? —evitaba con violencia— ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado? ¿Eh? ¿Yuri muere y dejo que "el señor" todo poderoso, lo lleve a su reino, mientras yo me pudro con la culpa? Eso no pasa en la vida real, Mila. El mundo no es lo que parece —pero el rostro de Babicheva se había desfigurado por completo. ¿Acaso estaba en su sano juicio? Pues lo único que era real ahí, era su culpa.

—¿De qué te sirve haberle salvado la vida entonces, ah? —refutaba con discordia la veterinaria— Mírate. De igual forma la culpa te está consumiendo por dentro. Hasta te has quitado la toga. ¿Me expondrás ahora que ya no crees en nada? ¿Te has vuelto protestante?

—Esto no se trata de creer en algo. Se trata de la fe.

—Viktor. Tienes razón en algo. Las cosas nunca son como parecen —finalizaba— Pero depende de cada uno en "que" creer y en que no. En mi caso, prefiero creer en que todo es perfecto. A que vale mierda —en una caminata molesta, retomaba el rumbo de vuelta a la puerta. Pero antes, hizo una pausa, seguida de una última declaración— Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sacrificar a un animal en peligro de extinción. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Después de ser humana, soy veterinaria. Y los animales son animales. Independientemente de que tengan alma o no. Esa loba, no atacó a Yuri porque sí. Solo estaba obedeciendo a su instinto más primitivo —habló por sobre el hombro— El mismo, que te hizo a ti jalar del gatillo. No pierdas la fe aun. Seguimos siendo parte de un solo ser. Estamos conectados.

—...

No llegué a comprender del todo las últimas palabras de Mila. Y no fue, sino hasta que vi a Yuri dormir, que lo entendí. ¿Qué quería decir entonces...?

 _"Esa loba, no atacó a Yuri porque sí. Solo estaba obedeciendo a su instinto más primitivo. El mismo, que te hizo a ti jalar del gatillo"_

Yo solo quería salvarle la vida. Yuri estaba en peligro. Por supuesto que obedecí a mis instintos. ¿Como si quiera pudiese comparar el peligro que representa, que un lobo te muerda hasta matarte? No había sentido alguno en eso.

 _"Últimamente anda un poco agresiva. Más de lo normal. La señorita Mila dice que es natural, por estar acostumbrándose al nuevo ambiente. Es hostil para ella"._

Yo solo quería...protegerlo.

 _"Pues si yo conociera a un Hada en persona, le haría mi amiga"_

Proteger...

 _"...lo siento...no fue mi intención"._

A mi pequeño Yuri...

" _El es como mi hijo"._

— **No puede ser...¿Qué es lo que he hecho...?**

 **[...]**

Soy un sacerdote. Y también, un civilizado contribuyente que paga sus impuestos al imperio. Obviamente sé, que es ilegal escabullirse de noche, ignorando guardias y a todo control de seguridad, en un zoológico clausurado momentáneamente. Pero bueno. Las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Tenía que salir de la duda. Tenía que, saciar esta culpa que no me estaba dejando respirar. Así que salté la baya perimetral y con solo una pequeña lámpara de gas, me abalancé hasta la jaula de aquel lobo japonés. No me da vergüenza en admitir que ni si quiera le había prestado atención al cartel que yacía colgado afuera del recinto. Algunas características del animal y su nombre. Citaba:

— _Canis lupus hodophilax._ "Hiroko. Lobo gris de Honshu, provincia de Nara. Actualmente en conservación y peligro de extinción. Criatura de la mitología nipona, la diosa Kami, en la isla de Katsuki" — _Un ser mágico..._ — Bien. Ahora sí que merezco irme al infierno. Acabo de matar a un ser divino. ¿Estás feliz, no? Los budistas me deben de estar odiando ahora, por haberles matado a su deidad. Solo espero que mis sospechas sean acertadas.

Y mientras mas y mas lo pensaba, mas me dolía la cabeza. El gas de mi lámpara comenzaba a denunciarme, justo en la entrada de la pequeña cueva. Un olor similar al almidón asaltó mi nariz. El aroma sutil de pelaje húmedo me detuvo de golpe, acompañado de un sonido rugoso. Como quien se arrastra por la paja. Tragué saliva, mi zapato derecho dio con un objeto de material grueso. Lo había visto antes en otro lugar. ¿Qué demonios hacia el libro que Yuri se robó ahí? ¿Magia negra? O lo que era peor...

Un demonio...se acercaba a mí.

Oscuro...

Tenebroso...

Mal oliente...

y...

—Pequeño... —murmuró, casi inaudible a lo que sus ojos divisaban— Tembloroso...y ciego.

Un cachorro. Con apenas un cuarto de sus orbes abiertos. De pelaje negro. Húmedo, frio, emitía ligeros sonidos agudos como quien está a punto de desfallecer. Mis ojos no tardaron en humedecerse. No era la culpa ya lo que me corroía por dentro. Era...el amor. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Hasta un experto en animales puede llegar a equivocarse ¿No, Mila? ¿Que pasaría si te cuento, que la loba que trajeron de Japón, venia preñada y no te diste cuenta? Un error como este no es perdonable para una especialista como tú. Menos con sus años de trabajo. Pero para Yuri, un enano caprichoso y curioso, que no lo pensó dos veces en meterse a la cueva y acariciar al bebé...

Dios...¿En que nos hemos convertido? ¿Esperabas salir de ahí, sin ser atacado? Una madre, protegiendo a su hijo. ¿Es esto lo que querías que viera? ¿Debo confiar en ti, ahora? No me jodas...

—¡Hey! ¡¿Quién demonios anda ahí?!

— _Mierda...no sería bueno que un cura ande predicando la palabra del señor a estas horas. Es hora de largarse_ — Y tu...vienes conmigo.

 **[...]**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

—Huh...¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntaba Plisetsky, mas dormido que despierto. Un bostezo extendido, dejaba entrever su aletargado sueño. El libro cayó sobre su cuerpo, permitiendo que una mirada de vergüenza se clavara en el— Ugh...

—¿Alguna vez, piensas antes de actuar? —Nikiforov fruncía el ceño con dureza.

—¿Es una pregunta o el sermón de las nueve...?

—¿Ahora eres chistoso, no? No sé si eres demasiado ingenuo, o muy estúpido para medir las consecuencias de tus actos —imponía Viktor, fulminándole con la mirada. Realmente estaba encabronado hasta la medula. El ojiverde, poco y nada podía decir— No tienes ni la menor idea, del daño que has causado por tus niñadas.

—Escucha, viejo-...

—¡No! ¡Tú me vas a escuchar a mí, ahora! —ordenó.

—...

—Por tus estupideces, una criatura inocente falleció —revelaba encolerizado— ¿No encontraste nada más interesante que meterte en su jaula, verdad? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que el cachorro y tu iban a ser amigos? ¡Ni si quiera sabes cuidar bien de Makkachin, para dártelas de salvador de animales! ¡¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Yuri?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

—Lo sé... —admitía con mucha cobardía. La mirada cabizbaja, llena de temor— P-pero es que...

—¡¿"Pero es que"?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que dirás ahora, eh?! ¡Qué estupidez vas a decir ahora!

—Es una criatura mágica.

—...¿Qué? —un golpe de palma certero, iba a la frente del ojiazul— Ah...lo que faltaba. Una criatura mágica.

—¡Te digo la verdad! ¡Es una criatura mágica! ¡Lo dice el libro!

—¿"Lo dice el libro"? ¡Pero si tú no sabes ni leer! —protestaba Viktor— ¡¿Como sabes lo que dice el libro?!

—No hace falta saber leer para entenderlo, tonto. Hay dibujos —expresaba, pasando hoja tras hoja de manera audaz hasta dar con el indicado— ¿Lo ves? Aquí está.

—Yuri...¿En verdad te estás oyendo? —se tomaba la cabeza— ¿Estás diciendo que ese cachorro de lobo es...?

—¡Un hombre lobo!

—...hay que ver. Definitivamente, estas demente —consumaba la charla, dictando con reciedumbre— Estas castigado. No saldrás de esta casa hasta que yo te lo ordene.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?! —chillaba Plisetsky.

—¡Porque si! —declaraba el cura con decisión— No quiero que los demás te escuchen decir todo esto. La gente no entiende de estas cosas.

—Pues si no entienden, yo se los voy a explicar ¿No? Así podrán entenderlo mejor. Como en tus misas.

—Yuri...no es tan sencillo ¿Si? Esto es distinto. Los hombres lobo no existen...

—¡Si existen! ¿Cómo sabes qué no? —defendía su postura el menor.

—Pues...pues... —otorgaba— ¡Pues porque no! ¿Acaso has visto uno alguna vez?

—¿Y eso qué? Mila dice que no hace falta ver algo, para que exista.

—Mila te dijo eso para que te fueras a acostar —suspiró Nikiforov, extasiado con la conversación— Es suficiente. No deberías creer todo lo que lees.

—Eres...un **hipócrita.**

—¿Jah? ¿Si quiera sabes lo que significa la palabra hipócrita? —se encogió de hombros con soberbia.

—Te vistes con ese vestido ridículo a diario. Te paras delante de mucha gente, hablando las estupideces que lees de un libro que ni tú sabes de donde salió. Pero luego dices que no tengo que creer todo lo que leo. Dices que los hombres lobos no existen, porque nunca he visto uno. Pero... —Yuri le asesinaba con la mirada— Tu jamás has visto a Dios. Y aun así, crees en el. Tú no eres un verdadero sacerdote. Solo eres un charlatán —se levantaba— **Te odio.**

—...¿Qué demo-...? — _Este niño...¿Cómo carajos lo hace?_ — ¡Yuri! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Regresa aquí!

—¡Que te importa!

—Este enano... —bramó el albino— ¡Yuri! ¡No pue-...! ... —se detuvo de golpe. La búsqueda llegaba a su fin, al ver al rubio parado frente a la cocina. No se movía. ¿Por qué? — ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que ha pasado con la comida? —consultaba el ojiverde, anonadado.

—¿Que-...? —en shock. La mayoría de los alimentos habían sido devorados. Incluso las papas, yacían crudas a medio mordisquear en el suelo. La fruta, los embutidos, hasta la comida de Makkachin, reducida a 0. Y no solo eso, un delatador camino de papel molido hasta el living le dejaba rastros del asalto— _No me digas que esto lo hizo..._ — y en efecto. El que se supone que era "pequeño" ahora prácticamente rodaba de lo rechoncho que estaba. Aquel lobezno, se había devorado hasta el papel tapiz. El relleno del sofá, incluso el periódico. Jamás había visto semejante espectáculo. Por supuesto que no era normal que una criatura como esa comiera tanto. Ni si quiera su perro con todo lo cerdo que era lo hacía. ¿Realmente podía ser...un ser mágico? — ¿Y cómo carajos creció tanto de la noche a la mañana...?

—¡No puedo creerlo! —reía Yuri lleno de júbilo— ¡Lo has traído a casa! ¡Uwah! ¡Qué alegría!

—Pues claro. De alguna manera...sentí que tenía que hacerme cargo de él —admitía— _Después de todo...lo dejé huérfano._

—¡Wow! ¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor cura de todos! —chillaba jovial el menor, frotándole la panza al can.

—¿No se supone que me odiabas y que era un charlatán?

—No te odio —consintió, jugueteando con el cachorro que sin duda, no era para nada agresivo— Pero sigues siendo un charlatán.

— _Gran consuelo_ —refunfuñaba, esta vez concentrándose en la escena que divisaba a lo lejos. ¿Podía ser realmente ese lobo...una criatura mágica? No. Por favor — _¿En verdad lo estoy considerando? ¿Qué me pasa? No ahora por favor._

—Lo voy a adoptar —decidía arbitrariamente.

—Hey, eso no lo decides tu.

—Makkachin necesita un amigo. Y yo también.

—¿Y qué hay de mi, eh? —protestó Nikiforov. Después de todo, el mantenía la casa.

—Tú tienes a Dios. No jodas.

—Claro que si, campeón. Estoy casado con Dios —ironizaba.

—¡Hay que ponerle un nombre! —bramaba Plisetsky— Mhm...ya sé. Le pondré Yuri. Es el mejor nombre del mundo.

—¿Otro Yuri? Creo que me pondré a rezar.

—Yuri Japonés.

—En tal caso, sería _Yuuri_ —delimitaba el albino, siguiéndole el juego sin daño alguno.

—Bien. _Yuuri_ —redundaba con avidez— "El hombre lobo".

—Claro —se persignaba— Y ya que es un hombre entonces ¿Le ponemos apellido también, no? —le seguía el juego— La info. decía que provenía de la isla de Katsuki. Todo un hombre lobo japonés ¿No crees?

—¡Si, si, si! ¡Yuuri Katsuki! Genial. Dormirá conmigo —ordenaba.

—¡Excelente idea! Traeré mis objetos de exorcismo.

 **[...]**

Pero...dejándose de bromas. Sigue siendo anormal que crezca tan rápido. ¿Es solo mi imaginación no? ¿Estoy paranoico? Apenas ha pasado un mes desde que Yuuri llegó a casa y...ya está del porte de Makkachin. No sé realmente si fue para mejor o para peor, permitir que Yuri lo adoptara. A veces...tengo pensamientos impuros.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ayuda! —aullaba el rubio con histeria— ¡Yuuri se tomó el agua bendita de la fuente y está convulsionando!

—¡¿Que carajos?! — _Perdóname, señor._

 **[...]**

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Yuuri llegó a nuestro hogar. A pesar de todas las peripecias por las cuales hemos transitado juntos, no ha habido grandes cambios en el. Solo su gran porte. Que indudablemente no es del todo normal para ser un simple perro. Bueno, no es un simple perro ¿O sí? Es un lobo. Un lobo gris de Honshu. De alguna manera, me siento maravillado con su presencia. De vez en cuando, siento su apariencia como si realmente fuese un bienhechor. Una vez me enfermé de fiebre. Yuri había ido por ayuda y fue aquel can, quien se quedó cuidándome esa noche. Quisiera echarle la culpa a la temperatura del momento...pero pude jurar ver en su mirada, algo demasiado humano para ser una bestia de cuatro patas. Esos ojos...que de pronto te cautivan y que con la llegada repentina del médico, se desvanecía como la nieve en primavera. Por supuesto que no son las únicas experiencias que he experimentado fuera de lo común.

Últimamente, su comportamiento ha cambiado drásticamente desde aquella noche. Aquella noche, en la que decidimos ir a dar una predica a un viejo hospital y le llevé conmigo. La luna llena estaba en lo alto. Obviando el hecho de que seguía creyendo que no era un ser mágico, le pillé hipnotizado por la majestuosidad del brillo noctívago de aquel astro rey. A pesar de llamarlo varias veces, no parecía querer reaccionar. Se encontraba ensimismado con la luz lunar, irradiando una energía extraña en su pelaje. Soy inculto en algunas cosas. Pero no soy tonto. Estaba abierto a toda posibilidad. Sobre todo, a aquella que se llevaba a cabo cual ritual cuando se alcanza la madurez en algún punto de tu vida. Me miró. Retrajo las orejas con sumisión y desde entonces, no me despegó ojo de encima. Me congelé. Por unos segundos, juré que diría algo. Una palabra. Algo...que le definiera como ser mágico que era. Mas no habló.

Negué con la cabeza, haciéndome un golpe mental. ¿Aun seguía creyendo que era un hombre lobo?

En ese momento, y por primera vez en un año, cogí el libro que Yuri se había robado y lo abrí. Lo leí. Lo hojee; alimentando por fin mis ansias que de antaño me enriquecían el alma. Ahora más que nunca, tenía que averiguar si realmente era una criatura mágica. Un hijo de Dios. Al igual que yo y que Yuri. Para mi mala suerte, no logré dar con nada que me diera pistas al menos de él. Lo único que citaba y repetía con énfasis, era la facultad que tenían para transformarse a voluntad en bestias o en hombres. Y que claramente, no eran seres de luz. Si no, de oscuridad. Incitados por la noche y por los poderes de "Satanás". Mejor conocidos como, Licantropos.

—Patrañas.

¿En verdad Dios hubiese querido que trajera a un ser maligno, a dormir bajo mi techo? Estas de broma. Porque de ser así. En tal caso, tendría que haberme tentado hacia mucho a caer en pecado. Le observé durmiendo, hecho bolita, acurrucado en el sofá. No. Imposible. No me infundía ningún sentimiento oscuro o malvado, perverso. De solo verle ahí, me daban ganas de...abrazarlo.

Solo alguien podía ayudarme de verdad.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber más sobre los lobos? —Mila rascó su mejilla con duda— No creí que te gustaban los perros.

—Bueno...un cura nunca debe dejar de estudiar en la vida.

—Jm —sonrió con confianza— Al menos me alegra que hayas vuelto a tus hábitos. La sotana te queda bien. Te hace ver muy sensual.

—¿Y bien? —eludía el tema— ¿Me leerás un poco?

Se suponía que estábamos solos en aquel momento. No obstante, mi peludo amigo reaparecía desde el patio trasero para unirse a la reunión. Yuuri me observó, como queriendo decirme algo con la mirada. ¿Realmente podía entender a los seres humanos? Me despabilé, ordenándole que se quedara sentado a nuestro lado, bien quietecito. Este, obedeció.

—Vaya...no tenía idea que tenias un perro nuevo —expresó la mujer, regalándole una caricia suave en la nuca al can.

— _Curioso que no se haya dado cuenta que es un lobo en realidad_ —carraspeaba Viktor— Si. Bueno...Makkachin necesitaba un amigo. Ideas de Yuri.

—Pues no hay mucho que te pueda decir. Pero...te contaré...

Había leído sobre viejos pasares de evangelios orientales, en donde los lobos eran venerados como criaturas de las fuerzas oscuras. Dada su condición elevada de espiritualidad, no era extraño de que fuese más bien un medio para controlar energías. Y claro. Si eres una canalizador, es necesario que entiendas que tanto la luz como la oscuridad pueden entrar en ti. Katsuki, escuchaba atento las explicaciones de Babicheva; pero a su vez, no dejaba de mirarme con insistencia. ¿Entonces...comprendía todo?

Mila me explicó, que los lobos siguen su instinto más antiguo: El de la protección. Como animales en esencia, eran cazadores. Mas no seres belicosos; sino territoriales. Por el contrario, en estado salvaje se estructuraban en manadas, las cuales regían como una pirámide de jerarquías. En la cúspide, estaba el lobo Alfa, el cual podía ser tanto macho como hembra y no era en sí, un emperador o un rey como uno lo pensaría. Si no, un líder a seguir. Capaz de sacrificar su vida por sus compañeros si así fuese necesario. Luego le seguían los ancianos, los lobos más viejos y con más años de experiencia en combate. Seguido de los cazadores. Jóvenes, liderados por el Omega, encargados de trazar rutas de desplazamiento y ataques sorpresas a sus presas. Y finalmente la prole. Algo así como...las niñeras. Su papel fundamental era cuidar de los cachorros de todos y al mismo tiempo, compartir sus raciones de comida con los camaradas. Un rango social que sin duda, no existía en nuestra civilización.

La mirada feroz de Yuuri, permanecía intacta ante los relatos. Como quien, descubre una verdad sobre sí mismo que desconocía. Me recordó a aquella vez, cuando le vi por primera vez mirarse frente a un espejo. Estaba pasmado, cautivado por su propia silueta. Algo que claramente, no es común en perros. Nunca le tome la importancia en sí, que debía. Ya que a mi parecer lógico y racional, Yuuri había crecido sin una manada de su misma especie. Alejado de su madre, la única imagen representativa de lo que era su raza era Makkachin. Así que era habitual tratarle como un hijo. Yuri continuaba con la idea absurda de que la mejor camaradería para el animal, era como un ser humano de igual a igual.

No me opuse. Después de todo, somos todos iguales ante la mirada del señor. Y tampoco era como si pudiese frecuentarle como un perro común. No lo era. Yuuri no era un perro. Era un lobo. Un lobo gris —pelaje negro— de Honshu. Necesitaba saber aun mas sobre él.

 **[...]**

—¿No eres un ser maligno, verdad Yuuri?

Le pregunté aquella noche de invierno. Mila se había ido hacia un par de horas. Y para dárselas de chistosa, me comentó:

— _Ten cuidado, Viktor. Hoy hay luna llena._

Burlesca, tratando de inspirarme miedo sobre las historias de la magia y la hechicería. No es que fuese tan cerrado de mente como para no creerlas. Es solo que...era un tema delicado. Un mundo del cual, había que ser muy cauteloso con la información. No ves Licantropos todos los días ¿O sí? O tal vez...son más comunes de lo que creí. ¿Cómo podría reconocerles? El joven lobezno, azotó su cola contra el sofá. Dando un bostezo amplio y cordial, recostó su mentón sobre sus patas. El fulgor de la chimenea, le da un contorno rojizo muy hermoso.

—¿Eres...un Licantropo?

¿Qué tiene de malo? Tenía que preguntárselo algún día. Además, estábamos solos. Había mandado a Yuri a casa de un viejo amigo mío. Un profesor de lenguas que podría enseñarle un poco más sobre el idioma al rubio. Yo permanecía sentado frente a él y en mis manos, jugueteaba nervioso con la hoja de una santa pagina. La biblia. En un intento por querer relajarme, comencé a leerle un pasaje del texto antiguo. Sin embargo, no podía seguir obviando la simple idea, de que hoy...era luna llena.

— _Dios santo ¿Y si...fuese posible?_ —tragó saliva.

Rodé los ojos en dirección al gran ventanal. El albor del pálido satélite, entraba sutil por el rabillo de la cortina. Un año con el can a mi lado. ¿Sería capaz de atacarme? Regresé la mirada, percatándome que esta vez, Katsuki estaba sentado frente a mí, a solo centímetros míos. Se me heló todo. Desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies. Me miraba. Me miraba fijamente. Ni si quiera le sentí moverse. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Huir? El libro se apretó entre mis dígitos. ¿Y si recitaba algún pasar de exorcismo, me dejaría ir? O...criatura majestuosa. Realmente tu...

—Ah...

Sentí como mis huesos se endurecían por el contacto de su pelaje cálido y suavecito. No. Era un ser inofensivo. Mírenlo nada más. Gimoteó galán, posicionando su mentón sobre mis piernas; como quien busca una arrumaco. Suspiré, reclamando al fin el alma al cuerpo. Agasajé sus orejitas, para ir mimando su lomo.

—Discúlpame, soy un estúpido —admitió Viktor, ahora mucho más tranquilo. La mirada templada, cruzándose con la del canino amigo— Debes de sentirte muy solo ¿No es así? Después de todo, estas a kilómetros de distancia de tu hogar, sin ninguno de tus camaradas peludos —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa abatida— Según el libro de Mila, tienes 1 año humano, es decir, 24 años de lobo ¿No? Es la edad que los expertos dicen, que alcanzas la madurez. Mírate, eres todo un hombre ya —rió, sintiendo la mirada investigativa por parte del animal japonés— 24 años...y aun soltero —bromeó— Será algo complicada la cosa porque...bueno. Probablemente seas el ultimo macho de tu especie. Y yo...soy un sacerdote que ha entregado sus votos a "Dios". Pensándolo bien, creo que solo Yuri se salva de encontrar una buena mujer para hacerle compañía. Ah —suspiró— Siento algo de pena por nosotros.

Pero Yuuri, estaba muy lejos de molestarse por mis bromas. Ahora sus grandes orbes de lobo, resplandecían con un centelleo excepcional. ¿Que era...esa sensación que invadía mi pecho? El ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón, se había salido de foco, casi al unísono que las fosas nasales de mi compañero se abrían y cerraban con insistencia. ¿El también estaba acelerado? Algo no está bien en mi. Sus ojos...sus...benditos ojos, están hipnotizándome como si quisiera devorarme con la mirada. ¿Era este una especie de poder de los seres mágicos? ¿Tenían el don de controlar la mente o algo así? No podía detenerle. Las fuerzas se me habían ido del cuerpo. El libro cayó al suelo, sintiendo como poco a poco, las patas bestiales del lobezno ahora, deambulaban por mi cuerpo casi escalándome.

Ahora era la luz lunar, la que irradiaba con ímpetu por el ventanal, dando de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Katsuki. La respiración animal, salvaje, en mi oído elevó mis mas indómitos pensamientos. Llevándome a un nivel de exaltación única. La piel erizada. No lograba ver ya. La imagen difusa, se perdía en la escena de una asombrosa transformación, similar a una mariposa saliendo de su capullo. Las que antes eran patas, ahora eran unas delicadas manos anémicas. El hocico, unos carnosos y sensoriales labios. La piel, desprovista de ropas y al desnudo, sobre mí.

Entonces...era verdad. Yuuri era un demonio. Y había venido a tentarme. ¿Esto era parte de tu plan? Porque si era así, demasiado tarde me estaba enterando. Un hombre, de caballera negra y ojos desafiantes, estaba sentado justo encima mío. La bestia más feroz de todas, hecha una figura masculina, cortés, exquisita, eminente. En el fondo...siempre lo supe.

—Eres...un Licantropo —admitió Nikiforov, estimulado con su solemne presencia. Los ardorosos dedos, recorriendo dúctiles la cintura ajena. Quemando la dermis. El sentimiento extasiado de lujuria, a punto de explotar dentro de su ser— Yuuri...eres..un monstruo...

Hubiese sido absurdo admitir que me acuerdo de todo el proceso, porque ciertamente no lo hice. Y hasta el día de hoy, no logro recordar cómo fue que me despojó de mi toga; y acabe de rodillas contra aquel sillón, siendo presa fácil de los instintos reproductivos de Yuuri. ¿Les ha pasado que sueñan algo tan intenso, que despiertan agotados al otro día? ¿Pero sin embargo, no pueden recordarlo del todo, tan solo...imágenes vagas? Bueno, algo así. Con la diferencia, de que mis _imágenes vagas,_ quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi piel.

La respiración varonil, seguida de los gruñidos posesivos contra mi nuca, me dieron la imagen perfecta de un Cristo colgado sobre la pared. No le detuve, a pesar de tener todas esas representaciones sagradas esparcidas por el living. Por más que quisiera arrepentirme en esos momentos, no pude hacerlo. El pecado de la carne me había cerrado los sentidos. Y con cada brutal embestida, arremetiendo contra mi ser, mas lo deseaba. Mas...mucho más. Dios me había dado la espalda; percatándome como la legión de demonios se burlaban de mi. Solo podía pedirle perdón al señor. Perdón, perdón. Y al mismo tiempo, gemir como un cerdo en matadero.

 **[...]**

¿Y si todo había sido solo producto de mi imaginación? ¿Y si solo fue un sueño? ¿Una mente desquiciada y enferma? A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri ya no estaba. No habían rastros de él. Ni si quiera huellas de un delito carnal cometido la noche anterior. Todo estaba limpio, con un ligero aroma a saliva. Como si se hubiesen comido la pista. ¿Entonces...yo había pecado? Que desdicha la mía, llegar a pensar aquello. Ya que mi parte posterior ardía como los mil demonios. Esa era, la única prueba que necesitaba para irme bien al carajo.

—¡Padre! —Yuri Plisetsky entraba como caballo de carrera a la morada; lanzando todo lejos— ¡¿Adivine qué?! ¡Ya se leer! ...¿Huh? ¿En dónde está? ¿Yuuri?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras incursionaba por la casa de forma sigilosa. Solo Makkachin salía a su recibimiento. Ni vestigios de Viktor ni de su lobo Yuuri. Un par de platos rotos en la cocina, le alertaron de lo peor. Similar a la pasada de un huracán. ¿Algún ladrón había entrado a la casa? Tomó un cuchillo de la alacena principal, haciendo antesala de lo infame bajo aquel techo. La puerta entreabierta de la capilla principal llamó su esmero, encontrándose de lleno con la imagen de un azotado Nikiforov. Boca abajo, con el torso desnudo y completamente lacerado. Las cicatrices eran profundas, mostrando la carne viva al aire. No era momento para ponerse a gritar. El ojiverde, partió con rumbo a la casa de la única persona de confianza que tendría.

 **[...]**

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—No te preocupes, pequeño Yuri —mencionaba Babicheva, limpiando las heridas del mayor— Viktor se pondrá bien. Al parecer, solo son golpes físicos.

—¿Quien pudo haberle hecho esto a un cura? —se cuestionaba el menor, impotente por no haber podido hacer mucho— Esto es malo. Debemos llamar a la policía.

—¿Y permitir que se genere un escándalo? —le reprochó— No hagas tal. Ya te dije que Viktor se pondrá muy bien. Sanara rápido, tranquilo.

—Demonios... —chistó— Ni si quiera está mi perro Yuuri. ¿Se lo habrán robado?

—No lo creo. Quizás salió a dar una vuelta —murmuró la fémina— Pero podrías ir a echar un vistazo por si encuentras más pistas ¿Si? Yo me encargare de Viktor.

—¡Sí! Es lo que haré. Ya vengo.

—Que descuidado eres... —amonestó Mila, encogiendo el ceño con disgusto— permitir que Yuri te vea así. Y no te hagas el dormido, sé que me estás oyendo.

—Hay cosas...que no entiendes.

—Es verdad. Definitivamente no entiendo qué clase de pacto has hecho tú y tu Dios. Pero dudo que él quiera que su fiel siervo se auto flagele la espalda —suspiraba hastiada, tras terminar las curaciones— Ya puedes cubrirte eso. Santo dios, eres un estúpido. ¿Que ha sido esta vez, eh? ¿La culpa de la loba otra vez?

—Estoy muy cansado ahora, Mila —indicó Nikiforov, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto de referencia con tal de quitarle los ojos de encima. La voz apagada, daba indicios de terminar con la plática— Quiero descansar.

—Pues...¿Qué te pasó, eh? Luces como si hubieras corrido una maratón —manifestaba la muchacha, encaminándose hacia la puerta— Mas te vale que te recuperes pronto por el bien de Yuri.

—Yuri... — _Yuuri..._ —repitió.

— _Viktor..._

—Ah... — _¿Que fue eso?_ — Tch... —negó con la cabeza, tomándose la frente con frivolidad— _¿Realmente...fue un sueño?_

 **[...]**

 **Una semana después.**

Tras aquel incidente con "Yuuri", no volvimos a verle por la casa. Ni en su forma animal, ni en...¿Su forma humana? Ya ni sé qué cosas digo. Retomé mis oficios como cualquier otro sacerdote, obviando el hecho de haber faltado a mis votos. Fue solo un sueño. Nada de lo cual preocuparse. La vida retomaba su curso natural para nosotros. Aunque Yuri se mostrara reticente a la idea de no haber ido tras su peludo compañero, ya no era el mismo muchacho de antaño. Finalmente aprendió a leer. Y con algo de empeño, logré enseñarle a escribir. Por más que quisiera inculcarle la palabra de nuestros santos escritos, el continuó maravillado con aquel mundo místico de seres mágicos. ¿Quién soy yo para obligarle a creer en algo que su corazón no sentía? Le dejé ser. Un muchacho libre de ahora, 15 años. El dice no creer en Dios. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión le he pillado rezando. Reza, noche tras noches, para pedir que Katsuki vuelva.

Es un niño muy ingenuo...

—Padre —musitaba una joven de cabellera carmesí. Con una sutil reverencia, besaba su toga— Su bendición, padre.

—El señor está contigo, hija —bendecía Viktor— ¿Te ha gustado el sermón?

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió decaída— Pero...no he venido para hablar de ello. Necesito confesarme.

—Por supuesto. Pasemos al confesionario —orientaba.

Primero que sacerdote, soy hombre. Mi misión en esta vida como fiel seguidor tuyo, es guiar a quienes más lo necesitan. Quienes se pierden en tu campo, lleno de espinales y malas hiedras

—Cuéntame. A que se debe tus inquietudes.

—Padre...he pecado.

—Pecar es una palabra demasiado fuerte para alguien como tú, pequeña —respondía desde el interior de la cabina de madera. Sus dedos, se entretuvieron con un rosario de coloración perla— ¿Estás segura que fue eso y no otra cosa?

—He cometido un acto impuro, Padre. El acto de la carne. Y sin estar en nupcias.

—Bueno...eso no es tan malo como piensas —sonrió el albino— Dios nos invita a amar al prójimo. Y si el acto se ha consumado por amor, no tiene por qué ser un pecado.

—Ese es el problema... —negó con temor la joven, retrayéndose en sus propias palabras— Yo no...lo amo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Me he entregado a él solo por...el pecado de la Lujuria.

—Ah...Lujuria —suspiró el cura, alzando la vista al techo. Un pecado del cual conocía al revés y al derecho— Si ha sido solo por satisfacer el gusto de la unión física, el pecado está en quienes nos rodean.

—De hecho...ni si quiera lo conozco.

—¿Qué...?

—Y a decir verdad...ni si quiera sé si pasó o no —emitió avergonzada— Temo enloquecer por esto.

—Bien...si no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido ¿Por qué tan preocupada? —dijo sin más— El señor es misericordioso y perdona a quienes nos arrepentimos. A quienes muestran bondad en el corazón. Si rezas dos-...

—Estoy preocupada por mi alma, Padre —interrumpía abruptamente— Porque...ese es el gran problema de todo. Yo no...siento arrepentimiento. A decir verdad, me ha gustado. Me ha gustado mucho. Demasiado...

Me tuve que morder el labio inferior. Temí, en su relato, la inocente posibilidad de emitir un sonido delatador. Algo que hiciera juego de complicidad con ella. Pues yo también...

—Me has dicho que... —siseó— No le conocías. ¿Me explicarías eso?

—Nunca lo había visto. Apareció un día por mi ventana. Llovía mucho —relató la fémina, ligeramente sonrojada— El estaba parado en frente. Desnudo. Incluso con todo el frio que hacía. No parecía estar incomodo. De hecho, su calor corporal era muy elevado para ser un simple humano.

—¿Como...era...físicamente? —sus dedos presionaron el objeto sacro.

—Cabello negro, ojos con un matiz amarillo, sutilmente cafés. La mirada apaciguada —prosiguió— Pálido. Contextura gruesa. Hombros recios, plexo tonificado... —un rojo furioso adornando sus mejillas—...atributos inhumanos.

— _Inhumano..._ —jadeó febril, entrecerrando los ojos con un brillo deseoso en la mirada. La santa cadena, temblorosa— Y...¿No te ha dicho su nombre? — _Contrólate._

—No. A decir verdad, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Solo se limitaba a gruñir. Tal vez era mudo...

—O quizás no sabe hablar.

—¿Qué...? —pestañeó la mujer con asombro.

—Ah...n-no. Quiero decir... —despabiló— ¿Es una opción, no?

—Tal vez... —acotó— ¿Qué debo hacer, padre? Me estoy volviendo loca.

— _Ya somos dos._

—No he podido sacarmelo de la cabeza.

— _Ni yo del trasero._

—Ayúdeme.

— _Haiuda..._ —Viktor carraspeó, tomando serenidad ante el asunto— Eh. Bueno. Veras. Lo importante de todo este asunto, es que no te vuelvas a acercar más a él ¿Queda claro? Es muy peligroso y...podría partirte en dos —balbuceó— Lo que te recomiendo hacer en estos casos es...rezar 6 Ave María y 5 Padres Nuestros. Y...tranquila. Te absuelvo de tus pecados —le persigna— En nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo. Amén.

—Amén.

Ok. Si bien el relato de esa mujer fue bastante intenso, nunca llegué a imaginar que Yuuri fuese de esa clase de hombre. ¿Es un puto? Mierda ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Son...celos?

—Cuando los lobos alcanzan la madurez sexual, entran en un estado que se llama c _elo._ Regularmente el celo es apaciguado por la pareja —explicó Mila— Técnicamente, los lobos son monógamos. Solo tienen una pareja para toda la vida.

—Ya, pero...supongamos que ese "lobo" es un macho ¿Si? Y es...el único macho que queda de su raza ¿Entiendes? No hay pareja...

—¿Que insinúas? —arqueó una ceja— ¿Estás diciendo que el lobo se vuelve gay?

—Estúpida. No digo eso — _Igual...no me había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Soy gay?_

—No pasa nada —suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros— En el reino animal, la homosexualidad no es mal vista. Por el contrario, es natural y sana. Y de hecho, no es de extrañarse que si aquel lobo que dices tú, es el último de su especie esté buscando pareja en todos lados. No tiene manada. Lo importante en estos seres, es el rango jerárquico que tienes en la prole. ¿Lo comprendes?

—No... —rascó su nuca, confundido— No del todo.

—Te expliqué lo de las clases sociales en la manada ¿Recuerdas? —esclareció— El sexo en canes es distinto al de los demás animales o seres humanos en sí. Y solo el Alfa, es capaz de montar a otro no por motivos reproductivos. El someter a su enemigo o, a un ser de baja categoría, le da poder. Significa "eres mío, no te muevas". Es por eso que puedes ver hembras montando hembras, y machos montando machos. Es su forma de decirte que ellos mandan.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Makkachin se monta al sillón a veces —una gota deslizándose por su sien.

—No se lo está follando, tonto. Esta reclamando el sofá como suyo.

—Comprendo —asintió Viktor— ¿Entonces, este supuesto "lobo" sin clan, sin manada, sin nada, puede estar buscando una, reclamando "suya" a cualquier persona que se le cruce?

—¿Persona? ¿Eres Zoofilico? —carcajeó— Bueno, te prefiero con animales que con niños —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Que carajos...? —suspiró rendido, pues recordar que la situación estaba fuera de control era un martirio para el— Mila...esto es mi culpa. Yo maté a su madre —la bermeja, poco y nada entendía— ¿Recuerdas a la Loba gris de Honshu que estaba en el Zoológico? La habían traído hace muy poco de Japón. Pues...bien. Resultó ser, que venía preñada y nadie se enteró. La razón por la cual atacó a Yuri, fue porque el enano se metió a su jaula para acariciar a su cachorro recién nacido. Todo esto, impulsado por las creencias paganas que tiene Yuri de que esos lobos, eran seres mágicos. ¿Lo entiendes? Deidades, Divinidades. Como-...

—Licantropos —interrumpió de golpe.

—Pensé que no creías en ellos... —admitió el clérigo, pasmado.

—Déjame adivinar, Viktor. Tu en tu infinita misericordia y bondad ¿Te trajiste al cachorro de Honshu a vivir a tu casa? —este asintió— Dios tiene la culpa de esto ¿No? ¡Por todos los santos, Viktor! ¡Los lobos son seres salvajes! Incivilizados. No puedes tener uno de mascota. Mucho menos si es un...Licantropo. ¿Sabes el peligro que pudiste haber corrido? ¡Pudo haberte comido!

—O...mucho peor... —admitió, desviando la mirada con recelo.

—...no me digas que... —su silencio otorgaba. Babicheva se tomó la cabeza. No podía creerlo. Estaba en shock— Viktor, jodeme que tu y el lobo-...

—Mila —entorpecía— Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Y ese momento no era un maldito lobo. Era...un humano —reprochó— No soy ninguna clase de enfermo ¿Si? Y por favor, no estás ayudándome. He recurrido a ti, porque debemos encontrar a Yuuri. Eso de los sermones, déjamelo a mí. Soy experto en ello.

—Pues si has renunciado a tus votos, significa que estas dispuesto a todo.

—Soy capaz de viajar hasta Japón mismo para encontrarlo, con tal que se detenga —confesó el albino— El no sabe que lo que está haciendo es malo. El no conoce el pecado o el perdón, ni mucho menos la maldad humana. Se crió bajo estas cuatro paredes, escuchando estúpidos evangelios de la antigüedad. No es como si yo tuviera un estudio sobre crianza de Licantropos. Hice lo que pude ¿Si? Y no considero que haberlo traído fuese peligroso. Por el contrario, yo...le salvé la vida. Si lo dejaba ahí, iba a morir. No permitiría que el ultimo de su especie, muera una vez más por mi ignorancia.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—No hará falta salir a buscarlo del todo. El vendrá a nosotros. Y cuando eso pase, necesitaré de tu ayuda para poder educarlo.

—Claro. No puede ir follandose a medio mundo por ahí, solo por buscar a su manada. Pero...¿Por qué estas tan aseguro que va a venir a ti?

—Solo...lo sé y ya...

No. A decir verdad, no tenía la menor idea de si volvería o no. Pero, la fe es lo ultimo que puedes perder en estas ocasiones ¿No es así? Esta vez, no lo dejaría en manos de Dios. Si no, de mi propio corazón. Recordé entonces, aquel instante en el que Yuuri y yo pecamos juntos. Su voz...dando justo en mi oído.

 **[...]**

— _Viktor...es el amo de Yuuri._


	2. Excomulgado

_Yuuri..._

 _ **Yuuri...**_

—Yuuri —llamó el albino. Una sonrisa despampanante de mejilla a mejilla— Buen chico. Despierta, es hora de tu desayuno —depositaba una caricia sutil.

— _Ah...es Viktor. Mhn...qué bien huele eso._

—Oh. Vaya, aun tienes sueño. Luego de esto iremos a dar una vuelta. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la misa de las 12?

— _Si es para estar contigo, si_ —lame.

—Tomaré esa lamida como un "si". Vamos, date prisa. Un cura no debe llegar tarde.

— _No comprendo del todo que es un cura. Pero Viktor sigue siendo Viktor. Me gusta_ —mueve la cola.

 **[...]**

— _¿Ahre? Hoy hay luna llena..._ —alzó la vista al cielo— _Mi cuerpo se siente extraño._

—¡Yuuri! —le llamaba a lo lejos el sacerdote— ¿Qué haces ahí sentado sobre la nieve? Pescaras un resfriado. Regresemos

— _Algo palpita en mi pecho. Algo cálido._

 **[...]**

— _Viktor está actuando extraño últimamente. No sé lo que le pasa._

—¿No eres un ser maligno, verdad Yuuri?

— _¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_

—¿Eres...un Licantropo?

— _¿Que es un Licántropo?_ —ladea la nuca.

—Discúlpame, soy un estúpido —admitió Nikiforov.

— _El olor de Viktor es muy fuerte, justo ahora. No sé por qué. Tengo ganas de morderlo._

—...siento algo de pena por nosotros —bromeó.

— _No puedo controlarlo. Quiero...quiero ser de Viktor. Quiero..._

 **[...]**

—Eres...un Licantropo...

— _Yuuri es...de Viktor._

 **[...]**

 **Distrito de Nevsky. 13:50PM.**

—Disculpe señor ¿Ha visto usted a mi perrito?

—¿Huh? No...creo que no lo he visto —negó el hombre, observando con extrañeza aquel papel con un dibujo mal hecho— Discúlpame niño, llevo prisa.

A pesar de haberle advertido que no hiciera semejante estupidez, Yuri nunca fue muy obediente que digamos. Se lanzó a las calles con montones de fotocopias hechas a mano de lo que a mi parecer, era una obra de arte del propio Judisnky. Ninguno de los dibujos del lobo era parecido al anterior. No obstante, la tenacidad de ese enano siempre me ha llevado a creer que los milagros existen.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la desaparición de Katsuki y no lograba apaciguar mi angustia. ¿Tendría frio, hambre, sed? ¿En dónde demonios se había metido? Y lo que era peor, recordar como un martirio sus últimas palabras en mi oído. Cada noche.

— _Yuuri quiere a Viktor. Yuuri...es de su amo._

Demonios...¿Alguien puede vivir con eso? A poco andar por la avenida principal, comencé a replantearme su declaración con mas avidez. Impetuosa pero a la vez sumisa, recapacité en la mera necesidad de sentirme cómodo con su desaparición. Yuuri sabía hablar. Utilizando un idioma bastante rudimentario, pero le hacía empeño. Lo que más llamaba mi atención, era que conocía a la perfección el significado de "amo". Por supuesto que conocía el término "posesión", no como un bien económico. Si no, como algo arraigado a sus raíces mas toscas. Conviniendo al relato de la veterinaria, llegué al desenlace, de que mi canino amigo era Alfa. Y no cualquier Alfa. Uno de la más distinguida estirpe proveniente de un linaje casi extinto. Y que yo, era su segundo Alfa. En pocas palabras y llegando a destino del meollo de este entuerto, Yuuri no me había "montado" para dominarme. Había sido al revés. Sin darme cuenta en esa oportunidad del ritual llevado a cabo; concerté entonces la idea de ser yo, quien le dominaba en este juego de poderes.

No era de extrañarse. Un cachorro de lobo gris de Honshu, sin una figura materna o paterna, sin una camada, ni una manada. ¿A quién demonios iba a seguir, si no? Pues a mí. Justo ahora, no estaba del todo seguro de comprender si yo era su dueño o...mas bien, un modelo a seguir. O quizás ninguna de las dos y...¿Tal vez me veía como su pareja? Ugh...que ganas de preguntárselo en persona y poder entablar una conversación fluida con él.

—Puede que te haya visto como una figura materna —explicó la bermeja, mientras caminaban por el sendero en dirección a la parroquia— Después de todo, no hay manera de que se entere que no eres mujer, además de tu olor.

—Los inciensos que utilizo en las misas son muy pasosos —denostaba el albino— No creo que se haya percatado de mi genero.

—O quizás sí lo hizo y sabe que eres hombre. Eso no quita que te siga viendo como una madre para él. Prácticamente le criaste de recién nacido. Y en el mundo de los lobos, la figura paterna es inexistente. Ambos cumplen roles similares.

—Aun así...¿Puede sentir ganas de..."dominar" a su madre? —exponía Viktor con preocupación.

—O podría ser al revés también. Con mayor razón se sentirá atraído a ti. Tu sabes que en el reino animal, no hay distinciones entre padres e hijos. Incluso entre hermanos —se encogió de hombros— Hay quienes afirman de hecho, que eso afianza mucho mas la confianza entre sus pares. No me extrañaría que sintiéndose tu hijo, desee que tú seas su dueño.

—Pero en humanos, eso sería una aberración.

—¿Y eso qué? —se mofaba— Yuuri no es humano.

— _Que estúpido...por supuesto que no. Yuuri es..._ — Ah. Yuri —le llamó, notando la mirada derrotada del quinceañero— No te desanimes, continuaremos mañana.

—Yo creo que se hartó de tus sermones y se largó —mascullaba Plisetsky, sin ánimos de nada.

—¿Que dices? —juntaba el entrecejo con molestia.

—Déjalo a solas un rato... —tranquilizaba Mila— Ya se le pasará.

Objetivamente no supe si se le pasó con el tiempo o simplemente fue el destino que intervino. Pero a los pocos días de que Yuri detuviera la búsqueda, Yuuri...apareció. Aunque no de la forma que esperábamos ciertamente. Desafortunadamente había caído en manos del cazador y veterano más famoso de la ciudad; Otabek Altín. Exhibido en la plaza en su forma lobezna, Altín bramaba maldiciones a los transeúntes inculcándoles el miedo respecto a aquel "perro salvaje" que de manera deliberada, había tenido la osadía de entrar a sus campos de cultivo y comerse sus gallinas. Muy mala fortuna de caer en las garras del ex soldado, pues el ojinegro no se andaba con rodeos. El primero en alertarme fue Emil. Aun siendo guardabosques del zoológico, protector y amante de los animales, el rumor se había esparcido como la peste por la gente; llegando a sus propios oídos.

 _"Un lobo. Han atrapado a un lobo y será sacrificado en la plaza"_ , señalaban.

Desesperado y sin el apoyo de la policía local, no encontró nada más viable que recurrir a mi esa tarde. Iban a matarle a sangre fría. No iba a permitirlo después de todo el esfuerzo por salvarlo. Fue entonces, cuando intervine. Al principio, y en primer punto, Otabek no estaba de acuerdo con mi presencia. Sabia el poder que manejaba entre los congregados y mis influencias de convencimiento. Para un no-creyente y además, fiel seguidor de la religión "Mi rifle en tus huevos", mi sola representación era un peligro.

 _"¡Esto no es asunto de la iglesia, cura. Vaya a rezarle a sus dioses!"_ me aulló.

Sin embargo, no iba a quedarme callado delante de tanta gente que no apoyaba la moción.

 _"Es solo un animal indefenso. Una creación de nuestro señor, Jesucristo. Libéralo. El no sabía lo que hacía"_

A los pocos segundos, un par de muchachos se me unieron, defendiendo la causa.

 _"¡Solo quería alimentarse. Libérenlo!"_

La revuelta no tardó en generar estragos, pues Altín no estaba dispuesto a soltar a su "trofeo" tan fácilmente. Había invadido sus tierras y la estúpida ley del momento le amparaba. Los ciudadanos, se abalanzaron al podio principal, atacando con piedras y palos al conscripto. La policía llegó al lugar. Y entre tanto revuelo, logré desatar de su cuello la cadena que le laceraba la piel y me lo llevé a casa. No estaba seguro si estaría contento o enojado con mi decisión. Pero al instante en que me vio, movió su cola como la primera vez. Las vueltas de la vida, lograron que la correa que jalaba se detuviera de golpe, justo en la entrada de la casa. ¿Qué demo-...?

—Yu-Yuuri...¿Qué crees que haces? —perpetuó el párroco, percatándose de la apariencia humana del joven Licantropo. A vista y paciencia de todos, completamente desnudo— ¿Acaso has perdido la cordura?

—Viktor —dijo el nipón, sonriendo de manera ladina— Tiempo sin verte.

—¿Jah...? —de igual forma, no podía dejarle ahí afuera. ¿Que diría la gente si vieran a un cura jalando de una corre a un jovencito? Y encima desnudo— Dios santo...

 **[...]**

—¿Ahre? —chistaba Plisetsky con cara de poco amigos— ¿Y este mugroso quién es?

—Etto...bueno...el es...

—Yuuri —murmuró Katsuki con total confianza— Yo soy Yuuri.

—Tch...lo que faltaba —farfulló el rubio, cruzándose de brazos— Ahora resulta que traes borrachos a la casa. ¿Debería sorprenderme?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me reconoces? —declaró el azabache, con una naturaleza aterradora— Tú fuiste quien me puso ese nombre.

—O-Oe...ya me está dando miedo esto —el rubio daba un pasa hacia atrás— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Al único que le puse Yuuri, fue a-...ah... —cada uno de sus verdes orbes, iluminados como el sol— No puede ser ¡¿Es posible?! ¡¿Entonces, si eres Yuuri?!

—¡Soy Yuuri! —admitía.

—¡Lo sabia! —rugió exorbitado de júbilo. En seguida, corrió a abrazarle— ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Eres una criatura mágica! ¡Ahhh! ¡Los hombres lobo si existen! ¡¿Lo ves, anciano?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Jah!

—Dios nos libre de esto —negaba Viktor con padecimiento— _Aun me cuesta trabajo creerlo..._

—¡Yo soy Yuuri!

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya lo dijiste un montón de veces antes —dijo el albino, cubriéndole de manera pudorosa el cuerpo despojado de prendas— ¿Te parece si...te damos un baño primero? Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar.

—Está bien, Viktor —redundó con sutil dejo de ansiedad en sus palabras.

—Gnh...

Estaba muy sucio. Y mucho más delgado desde la última vez que lo vi. Seguramente, estuvo vagando por días en busca de algo para comer sin ningún resultado. Un par de magullones tenues se acentuaron en su dermis, dejando vestigios de una viable pelea callejera con otros perros o...algún humano. Llené la tina con agua caliente como solía hacerlo de cachorro y le senté ahí. Yuuri no parecía manifestarse conmovido con la decoración o lo que yo hacía en particular con la esponja. No dejaba de mirarme, como quien tantea algo nuevo. Demonios, me tenía con los nervios de punta. Era muy insistente. Sobre todo con esos ojos, explorando cada rincón de mi rostro. El silencio me estaba matando.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró gentil— ¿En dónde te habías metido?

—Por ahí.

—¿Por ahí? —añadió, haciéndose el desentendido del asunto. La espuma, removiendo los rastros sucios de su pecho— "Por ahí" no es ningún lugar especifico. ¿Por qué huiste?

—No huí.

—¿No? Pues no lo parecía. No sé si tienes noción del tiempo, pero ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste de casa —prosiguió, volcando la conversación pacifica en ahora, un reproche— Ni si quiera avisaste. De la noche a la mañana te fuiste...y...estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Sobre todo Yuri —admitió con recelo, obviando su orgullo— Bueno...Yuri más que nadie.

—Lo siento...

—¿Eh...? —le había pillado ensimismado con su autocompasión indolente. Esta vez, una mano húmeda, gentil, sujetaba su mejilla ¿En verdad lo sentía? — ¿Po-Por qué te disculpas? Tu no-...

—Es mi naturaleza —explicó Katsuki, pretendiendo consolar su afligida mirada. Una lamida elegante sobre su mejilla— Viktor debe entender, que es parte de mi.

—Yuuri... —musitó, ahogado con el propio latir de su corazón. Esa lamida inocente, removió cada célula de su cuerpo; trayendo a presente el acto carnal de aquella noche ¿Como era posible que tuviera tanto poder sobre él? Definitivamente era un demonio. Un demonio...hermoso— Yo...entiendo —reveló el cura, dándole el placer de indagar un poco más en su rostro con la ayuda de sus dedos— Yuuri es así ¿No? Se va a veces.

—Pero siempre vuelvo donde Viktor.

—No habías vuelto.

—Venia de regreso cuando ese hombre cazador me atrapó —manifestó, frunciendo el ceño con argucia— Salí a cazar para Viktor. Una gallina grande y rechoncha. Iba a traérsela, pero me robó la presa antes.

— _¿Cazar para mí? Que romántico..._ — Ah...comprendo. Pero Yuuri, lo que has hecho fue muy peligroso y arriesgado. Tú no has compartido mucho con la sociedad. Hay hombres muy malos ahí afuera.

—Tenía que agradecerle, todo lo que había hecho por mí —dijo el Licantropo— Viktor alimenta a su manada. Yuuri hace lo mismo.

—¿Su...manada? —una gota deslizándose por su nuca.

—Viktor es el Alfa —reconoció el pelinegro, ansioso con el testimonio— Gente de la iglesia su manada. Viktor dice: Amén y todos le siguen. Viktor lee su libro y todos besan su mano. Le siguen. Lo respetan. Es el líder.

—Ah...eh...es-espera un poco —parpadeó, mas confundido que nunca. Lo estaba mal interpretando todo y al mismo tiempo...nada— ¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Yuuri asintió— No...no es lo que parece. Yo soy un sacerdote ¿Comprendes? Trabajo para la iglesia.

—¿Sacerdote? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es...es algo así como alguien que también es parte de una manada ¿Si? —confesó incomodo. ¿Realmente podría entender algo tan complejo como eso? — Dios es el Alfa. Y nosotros somos parte de su manada.

—¿Dios? —ladeó la cabeza, anonadado.

— _Huh...no creo que lo entienda. A decir verdad, me tomó años entenderlo a mí. Y eso que soy humano_ — Lo que trato de decirte es qu-...—la mirada templada del lobezno, se había desfigurado, irrumpiendo abruptamente la plática. ¿Se había enojado? No parecía para nada satisfecho con mi explanación. Desvió la mirada, dejando entrever disgusto y al mismo tiempo confusión. ¿Se estaría replanteando la idea de perder su única identidad? Carajo...realmente no tomé el curso de lobos— Yuuri...—le atrajo con total autoridad, fulminándole con la mirada— Olvida lo que dije ¿Si? Olvida a la gente de la iglesia. Olvida la biblia. Olvida a Dios. Para mí, tu eres mi única manada. Tu y el roñoso de Yuri. No quiero que sigas llenándote la cabeza de dudas absurdas. No hay nada que explicar cuando todo está claro aquí —apuntó directo a su corazón— Amor...

—A-m-o-r —repitió, estupefacto— ¿Que es _amor_?

—Es lo que siente Viktor por Yuuri —confesó sin tapujos, sintiendo su rostro arder con furia.

—¿Sien-te? —rebosó, esta vez tocando su pecho de vuelta— Yuuri siente lo mismo por Viktor.

—Y Viktor lo sabe —susurró, a solo centímetros de tocar sus labios contra los suyos. El calor ambiente, apoderándose con avidez del acontecimiento. Pero...¿Qué clase de amor era ese? El amaba a Dios. Pero no era como si realmente sintiera ganas de...besar a Dios, como las que tenía en esos instantes por el Licantropo. Sobre todo por el dispuesto de precaver la idea de que era un hombre, igual que el. Sí que lo hubiese besado. De no ser por la salvaje perturbación del ingenuo de Yuri— ¡Ah!

—¡Viktor! ¡¿Y si le enseñamos a leer a Yuuri? —vociferó, alzando un libro entre sus manos.

—¿Eh...?

Era un hecho, de que si Yuuri se iba a quedar con nosotros a vivir, pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en su forma humana. Y solo usaría la de lobo para salir a cazar en lugares que yo mismo había delimitado para ello. Fue un problema tener que llegar a casa y encontrar sobre mi almohada animales degollados. Alguien tenía que ponerle freno.

—Perro malo —increpaba Viktor.

—¡Me trajo un ratón! —alardeó el rubio, como si fuese lo más genial del mundo— Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida.

Le enseñamos a usar el baño como todo un hombre civilizado. La bañera, el lava manos y la gran prueba de fuego; aprender a afeitarse solo. No faltaron un par de cortes leves. Conseguir ropa de su talla no fue problema. Si bien al principio fue un suplicio convencerle de usar prendas, resistiéndose hasta el final por lo incomodas que parecieran, logré que las usara acorde a la época en la que nos encontrábamos. Detesta peinarse. Pero con el tiempo se irá adiestrando. El siguiente nivel, fue explicarle el cómo funcionaba la sociedad en una mesa. Estaba harto de tener que verle comer con la mano o engullir los alimentos como si el apocalipsis hubiese llegado. Tenedor y cuchillo respectivos, uno en cada lado. Me costó la mitad de la vajilla. Yuuri tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando se enoja. Es como si se transformara. Pero ya me preparé para eso y con mucha paciencia del señor, logré educarlo. Todavía se pelea con Makkachin por saber, quien dormirá en el sofá. Y ni hablar de esa manía errante que mantiene, de orinar la puerta de la casa desde afuera, antes de ir a dormir.

—¡Viktor! —bramó Katsuki, seguro de sí mismo— Esto aleja a los rivales.

—Iré por mi agua bendita.

En fin. Hasta el momento, todo ha marchado a la perfección. Tenerle en casa me es demasiado útil para mis quehaceres. Sobre todo, porque ha logrado que Yuri deje malos hábitos que de en tiempos lejanos, le acarreaban muchos problemas. Sin contar la fuerza desmedida que trae encima. Es ventajoso para acarrear los leños. Y lucrativo a la hora de ayudar a los demás curas de la iglesia. Por supuesto que le he inculcado el amor por el dinero. Es importante, si quiere sobrevivir en este mundo mundano, alejado de la mano del señor.

 _Amén._

—Yuuri —reprendía el mayor— Eran 20 monedas y solo queda una ¿Ahora como demonios vamos a pagar los víveres que cómpranos?

—Huh...pues...que Dios te lo pague —se encogió de hombros.

Hoy por hoy y gentileza de la ayuda de Yuri, hemos tenido grandes avances con mi peludo amigo. Ya logra leer un par de párrafos y oraciones de la biblia. Se esfuerza demasiado en las letras, repasándolas una y otra vez como si de eso dependiera su vida. No obstante, he notado algo curioso en él y sin duda, sumamente particular. Yuuri, arruga mucho la nariz al intentar formar palabras. Sus ojos se empequeñecen y entre gruñidos toscos, clama agobiado con la lectura. ¿Tan difícil es leer?

— _Prejudio._

—No —negó Nikiforov con pacifica tranquilidad— "Preludio". Esa es una L, no una J.

—Se parecen mucho —protestó— No logro distinguirles bien.

—¿No ves las letras o se te dan vuelta?

—No lo sé —suspiró rendido sobre la silla— Simplemente, después de un rato se tornan borrosas. Como si hubiese niebla.

— _Me lo temía..._

Debe de ser el primer Licantropo de su especie, corto de vista. Oh, sí. Yuuri resultó ser miope. Un casi extinto lobo gris de Honshu, que no ve ni mierdas. Afortunadamente todo tiene solución en esta vida. Y no hay nada que no pueda arreglar un par de buenos y caros anteojos.

—¡Al fin puedo ver! —elogió el pelinegro— Eh...¿Pero cómo pudiste comprarlos?

—¿Pues qué crees? —bufó el albino— Vino Dios y pagó tus anteojos, con el ahorro que tenias detrás del mueble de cocina.

—Que bien que el homicidio no es un pecado en mi raza.

—Perdónalo señor, no sabe lo que dice —se persigna.

 **[...]**

—"Y así es como el apóstol Jeremías, se inclinó ante la presencia de los ángeles de la muerte, que acudieron a él, en su infinita sabiduría" —citó— "Nuestro hermano Thomas, descansa en las alas del señor. Esperando poder compartir con él, un pedazo de su pan y su vino"

— _Bendito seas_ —recitaban todos.

—"Gocemos de la dicha, de que hoy nos deja un alma limpia de pecado y culpas, para alcanzar la divinidad. Pues aunque su cuerpo ya no esté con nosotros en carne y hueso, su espíritu y corazón, seguirá-..." —se detuvo de golpe, tragando un poco de saliva un tanto anonadado— _No creí que Yuuri vendría..._ —...seguirá entre nosotros" Amén.

 **[...]**

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Yuuri —manifestó el sacerdote. El funeral se daba por concluido. Los asistentes se retiraban en silencio, otros más en llanto. La pena se respiraba en el ambiente, mas Viktor no perdía la calma. Algo muy llamativo para el nipón.

—Es la primera vez que asisto a un funeral. Tenia...curiosidad de ver el ritual de la muerte.

—La peste negra mata a diario a miles de personas —explica Viktor, divisando aquel féretro sobre la mesa de mármol— Lo que hacemos aquí, no es un ritual. Es una celebración para conmemorar sus experiencias vividas y darles de alguna manera, un descanso en paz. De esa forma, sus familiares, amigos y conocidos no sufren tanto su partida.

—Es tenebroso —tembló, ligeramente inquieto.

—Es curioso que una criatura como tú, lo diga de esa forma —sonrió afable— Cualquiera que no comprendiera lo que eres, lo repetiría.

—Pero yo soy hermoso —se jactaba, rehuyendo con la mirada de un lugar a otro— La muerte no lo es.

—La muerte también es hermosa a su manera. Pero no...ciertamente, no lo es más que tú —confesó, delgadamente sonrojado. Los dedos del menor se escabullían entre los pliegues de sus ropas, como quien busca algo— ¿Sucede algo? Te noto muy inquieto.

—No, yo...yo solo... —titubeó el pelinegro, acomodando con timidez sus anteojos. Un color carmesí adornando sus pomulos— Te extrañaba. La casa estaba en silencio y decidí venir a verte.

—¿Y eso? No es común en ti —murmuró cándido el cura— Sabes que tengo asuntos que atender hasta pasada la media noche.

—Hoy hay luna llena.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Ya habíamos vivido este acontecimiento hace tiempo atrás. El poder sobrenatural que conducía la luz lunar, degeneraba los sentidos del lobo mas cuerdo. Yuuri, iba a irse. Y quizás por cuánto tiempo. Estaba en su naturaleza. Lo tenía claro. Pero aun así, resistirme a la idea de perderle una vez más, era lo único a lo cual podía aferrarme. ¿Había algo que pudiese hacer para evitarlo? Lo que fuese. Tomé sus hombros para tranquilizarle.

—Escúchame bien, Yuuri. Tu no iras a ningún lado ¿Si?

—No puedo quedarme —esclarecía con angustia— Durante esos días, no logro controlarme del todo. Es como si una fuerza superior a mí se apoderara de mi cuerpo —negaba con horror— Y si te ataco...yo no...

—Hey, hey. Mírame —le retuvo el ojiazul, clavándole una mirada llena de decisión— No te tengo miedo. Yo confió en ti. Tu eres...mi lobezno ¿No es así? Yuuri es de Viktor. Y Viktor es de Yuuri. Todo saldrá bien. Yo te protegeré.

—¿Viktor...protegerá a Yuuri?

—Voy a proteger a mi manada —decretaba— No temas. Yo me haré cargo de ti, por el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Es una semana...

—Lo que sea. Me vale. Una semana, un mes, un año —establecía— Haré lo que sea para mantenerte a mi lado. No permitiré que te apartes de mi otra vez. ¿Quedó claro?

Sus ojitos se iluminaron como dos fulgores celestiales. Incluso a través del vidrio de sus anteojos, pude notar cómo se humedecían de satisfacción. El confiaba en mi. A pesar de ser joven aun, tenía en mi poder la facultad de protegerle a él y a mí mismo de todo mal. Dios estaba con nosotros. Y nos acompañaría en todo momento. Con esa misma fe, permití que se quedase quietecito en mi vestíbulo. Enviarlo a casa hubiese sido una sentencia de muerte. Si Yuuri iba a experimentar algo tipo de cambio místico, lo haría cerca mío. Donde mis ojos y la guardia de mis creencias le resguardaran.

Eran pasada las 8:30 de la noche y aun me quedaba por atender algunos casos en el confesionario. No obstante, de vez en cuando me daba una vuelta a mi oficina para ver que todo estuviese bien. Hasta el momento, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Le ordené a Yuuri que si necesitaba alguna cosa, tan solo viniese a buscarme y yo lo socorrería. Estaba tan inquieto como él, porque no estaba del todo seguro que clase de cambios apreciaría. Sin embargo, me concentré lo mas que pude en mis seguidores, y les atendí con total serenidad.

—Padre...necesito su ayuda —confesaba una mujer de avanzada edad.

—Adelante hija mía, cuéntame tus pecados —mencionaba Viktor, desde el interior de la cabina.

 _"No sé mucho acerca de seres místicos. Pero he leído que los Licántropos tienen ciclos lunares para entrar en celo"_

— _¿Ahre? ¿Por qué he recordado las palabras de Mila, justo ahora? Debo calmarme..._ —suspiró, extrayendo el reloj de bolsillo de sus prendas. Las 9:00PM. ¿Yuuri estaría bien? — Todos hemos mentido alguna vez en la vida. No tienes por qué sentirte tan mal. Lo importante es saber arrepentirse.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar mis culpas? Mis hermanos me han expulsado de casa... —seguía.

— _En verdad...desearía estar en cualquier otro lado menos aquí_ —suspiró pesaroso— Entonces ¿Usted era amante del esposo de su hermana mayor? — _Vaya lio, señora_ —la compuerta de madera era abierta de manera suave y sutil— _¿Una ventisca...? ... ¿Y-Yuuri...? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ —pasmado, llegó a removerse en el pedestre de viga en el que se encontraba— _¿No le dije que se quedara allá?_ —la puerta era cerrada sigilosamente. Viktor negó con la cabeza, transmitiéndole con la mirada lo incomodo que se encontraba— _¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Estoy en medio de una confesión!_ —pero poco y nada estaba leyendo. El lenguaje corporal, estaba fuera de sí en aquel momento. La mirada opaca del japonés, solo podía significar una cosa— _Dios mío...señor Jesús_ —tragó saliva, pues ya no importaba mucho si se resistía o no, Yuuri se había despojado de casi toda sus prendas y ahora, seguía el albino. La incoherencia de encontrarse con una molestosa sotana no conocida para él, le llevó a tomar la drástica decisión de dejársela puesta. Pero, hurgueteando con necesidad bajo ella, hasta dar con su pantalón— _N-no...no...por favor. No aquí..._ —negó, sin ser tomado en cuenta. La calidez de su aliento, dando directo con la piel expuesta de su hombría— _¡Yuuri! ¡¿Que vas-...?!_ — "Ah..."

—Padre...¿Se encuentra bien?

—...s-si... —musitó, asfixiado con el dorso de su mano diestra. La felación, se tornaba cada vez mas frenética, generando espasmos involuntarios contra su propia fuerza de voluntad. No era sensato por nada del mundo gemir— _Ave María purísima, virgen santa de Dios..._ — No...te...de...ten...gas... —jadeó extasiado.

—No lo haré. Aun tengo mucho que contarle —y prosiguió.

—A-Ahí...ahí...

—¡Exacto! ¡Ahí es donde le dije, que parte de esa herencia era mía! —protestaba.

—Mas...mas... —repitió, dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

—Pero no sé cómo hacerles entender, lo valiosa que soy para la empresa familiar.

—N-no puedo...mas...con esto...

—Es lo que pensé, padre —suspiraba rendida— Yo tampoco puedo más con esta situación. Pero de alguna forma me ha ayudado mucho a desahogarme. Usted me ha escuchado. Ah...creo que ya es tarde. Me iré ya.

—Y-yo también me voy... —balbuceó apenas—... _Dios...Dios...¡Dios!_ _ **¡Dios bendito, llévame contigo! ¡Estoy list-...!**_

—Usted es un hombre de bien. Que el señor lo ampare —se despedía como si nada.

...

...

Ok. Eso si fue una experiencia religiosa. Daba gracias a todos los apóstoles y sus dioses, que el horario del confesionario cerraba ya sus puertas. A pesar de que no había quedado nadie en el recinto, el eco que generaba las paredes del lugar, resonaba con tan solo una melodía en particular: Mi respiración, desbordante de lujuria. Así que de eso se trataba...¿No? El celo de Yuuri...

—Por todos los santos... —jadeó, rebuscando exorbitado la mirada ajena. Agitado, despeinado y poco profesional. Yuuri se limitó limpiar la comisura de sus labios e ignorando toda palabra por parte del sacerdote, retomó el trabajo a medias que había dejado. Esta vez, cumpliendo su objeto con un Viktor ya, sin cordura alguna: Desnudarle— Y-Yuuri...¿Que estas...?

—Una semana —confesaba el chico de ojos marrones, acomodando su cuerpo cual rompecabezas al suyo. Sus manos, alzando las piernas del mayor, siendo acomodadas alrededor de su cintura— Viktor lo ha dicho. Debo aparearme con Viktor por una semana. Seis veces al día.

— _¿Entonces eso significaba? ¿Una semana...en esto...?_ — Yuuri...¿Que...que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí? —replicaba, aturdido.

—Vamos a copular.

—No me refiero a eso...hablo del lugar. Esto es una Iglesia ¿Comprendes? Un lugar sagrado...

—Comprendo —asentía Katsuki, de igual manera lubricándose tras escupirse la mano.

—¿Me estas escuchando...? Oe...¿Lo comprendes? Soy un sacerdote. Un cura. He hecho mis votos. No se supone que hagamos esto así.

—¿Así? —parpadeaba confundido— Esta bien. ¿Está mejor boca abajo?

—No, no, no. No —le retuvo, sujetando sus mejillas con firmeza y decisión—Dios es mi guía. El es mi religión. Y este es un lugar sagrado para él —Yuuri apaciguaba el agarre de sus muslos, retrayéndose ligeramente sobre sí— ¿Lo has entendido ya? Dios nos está mirando justo ahora.

—Sí. Lo comprendo —asentía una vez más— Viktor es mi guía. El es, mi religión. Y este, es un lugar sagrado para él. El cuerpo de Viktor es sagrado para mí.

—...

—Dios nos está mirando justo ahora —acotaba, apegando su frente a la suya— Está bien que mire. Dios es amor. Y Yuuri ama a Viktor...

— _Eres..._ — ¿Como...lo haces...? —cuestionaba, abrumado con su belleza. Los músculos de sus piernas y brazos, perdieron fuerza al instante. Instintivamente, rodeando su cuello con deseo. Esta vez, sería distinto. Pues en aquellos instantes, no era el único que amaba en ese pequeño cubículo de tronco enchapado. La distancia entre ambos se hizo cada vez mas escueta, sintiendo por añoranza, la calidez de su pecho contra el suyo. El calor ambiente, permitía que sutiles jadeos vaporosos rodearan a los jóvenes amantes; dando así un contexto protector e impenetrable al acto — "Hacer el amor".

—¿Eh?

—Suena más..."bonito" —rió avergonzado— Después de todo, es lo que vamos a hacer.

—Ah...por supuesto —concebía con ternura el menor, buscando lamer sus labios cual perrito sumiso— Por una semana.

—6 veces al día... —repetía, empujando suavemente el trasero ajeno, con sus talones— ¿Yuuri va a tratarme bien?

—Voy a proteger a Viktor. Entre mis brazos. No te sueltes —susurraba.

—No lo haré...

 **[...]**

El liquido era expulsado con propulsión a través de los labios de la veterinaria, Mila Babicheva. La expresión consternada de su semblante, lo decía todo.

—¿Es una broma, verdad?

—Mila —enunciaba el ojiazul, acongojado de su propia falta— No puedo seguir así. He violado más votos que Lucifer.

—Sí, sí. Entiendo eso pero...vamos. No puedes dejar el sacerdocio solo porque te calentaste con una chica —protestó.

—Corrección, es chico. Y no es calentura —dilucidó—Es amor. Yo...creo que me enamoré de él.

—Sea amor, chico o no, sigues siendo tú, Viktor. Eres humano. Todos tenemos derecho a cagarla más de una vez.

—Ese es el problema. Temo haberla cagado y...no sentirlo de esa manera ¿Entiendes? Siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto al retirarme —sobó su nuca— y lo incorrecto al seguir un camino que ya no puedo transitar.

—Viktor...escúchame. Recapacita. No puedes dejar el párroco ahora. Piensa en todos esos niños que cuidas. En Yuri. ¿A dónde carajos irán?

—Desde mucho antes que yo naciera. El orfanato siempre ha sido propiedad de la iglesia —expresó Nikiforov— Y además, tu y yo sabemos que no es precisamente financiado por el Zár. Sino por empresarios privados que solo velan por su seguridad y bienestar con los Ortodoxos porque temen por sus pútridas almas.

—¿Tan...intenso es? —pestañeó, atónita— ¿Como para renunciar a todo?

—No tienes idea.

—No puedo saberlo o imaginármelo si no lo explicas.

—Es...complicado.

—¿Que tanto? ¿Es cura también? ¿Menor de edad? ¿Está casado? ¿Es de la realeza? ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad venérea?

—Peor que todo eso...—musitó.

—¡Espera! No me digas...¿Es moderador de foro? Uhg..no hay nada peor que eso en esta vida. Suicídate.

—No, estúpida. Es...un lobo.

—¡Zoofilia, que bien! ¿Eso debería espantarme?

—A veces me das miedo... —una gota deslizándose por la sien— _Nada la sorprende...se me hace que es una enferma_ —carraspeó— No. Bueno. No es "precisamente" un lobo. Es más bien un...Licántropo. Ya sabes, de esos que se transforman en humanos y así.

—Pensé que no creías en esas cosas.

—Sí. Bueno...ahora lo creo más que nunca —rascó su mejilla— Sobre todo porque me he enamorado de uno.

—Wow...no tenía idea que esas cosas tuvieran sentimientos.

—Oye...no seas tan cruel. El hecho de que la mitad de su ser sea salvaje, no significa que no tengan alma. Si existen en este mundo, es porque así lo quiso el señor.

—¿Y bien? —arqueó una de sus cejas— ¿Me presentarás al afortunado?

—Eh... — _¿Era prudente contarle a Mila? Nos teníamos confianza, básicamente nos conocíamos de casi toda la vida. ¿Podía explayarme en ella? Después de todo, nos había ayudado a encontrarlo. Pero nunca le había visto en su forma humana_ — suspiró— Bien. Ya conoces a Yuuri ¿No? Bueno...el es el Licántropo del que te hablaba. Y...sería bueno que le conocieras de una vez en su forma humana —añadió, permitiendo que el asiático se asomara primero tímido ante su presencia. Ya se conocían de antes, pero no de esa manera. Mila, quedó algo entusiasmada con su presencia, mas no extrañada. Quizás porque ya había familiarizado con el de cachorro o en su forma animal— Está usando anteojos ahora. Es medio...ciego.

—Vaya...quien lo diría —murmuró la fémina, alzando la mano para estrecharla con el— Mucho gusto, Yuuri. Al fin nos conocemos en "persona".

—Viktor es mío —dictaminaba sin más preámbulos, estrujando su diestra con violencia— Y estas usando su tazón.

—Ouch...Hey...no te preocupes —defendía— Yo no tengo intenciones de quitártelo. Además, Viktor me lo ha pasado para beber un café. Es todo. Tranquilo... —no del todo conforme con su presencia, Katsuki fruncía el ceño con desdén. A la especialista, no le quedaba de otra que ignorarle unos instantes, percatándose como tomaba asiento en frente de ella— Ahora...todo tiene sentido. Pero...si haces esto ¿Que harás? ¿A dónde iras?

—No lo sé —expresaba Nikiforov, regalándole una mirada tenue a su compañero— La iglesia no apoya la unión entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Y mucho menos, si es un ser mágico. Supongo que buscaremos suerte en otro país.

—¿Otro país? Has perdido la cabeza...

La conversación era interrumpida. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Instintivamente, Yuuri se alzaba con viveza, siendo detenido por el albino. El iría a abrir. En cuanto a la soledad del momento, Babicheva comenzaba a replantearse su naturaleza. El pelinegro era hijo de aquella loba. Independientemente que ocultara sentimientos o no, se notaba susceptible a la presencia del cura. Sobre todo, su afán desmedido de sobreprotegerle.

—Eres un chico bastante territorial —sonreía Mila— ¿Son todos iguales? Los de tu raza.

—¿Los de mi raza? —coreaba desconcertado. La bermeja, jugueteaba con el tazón— Eh...yo no lo sé. No he conocido a nadie más de mi especie.

—¿Joh? ¿De verdad? —alzaba el mentón con dejo de astucia— ¿Si quiera sabes de dónde vienes?

—...Viktor...ha dicho que vengo de una provincia llamada Japón —admitía con inseguridad— pero más allá de eso no lo sé. Nunca me lo había preguntado.

—Bueno, es natural que no te lo hayas preguntado —balbuceaba— Después de todo, te has criado prácticamente toda tu vida con los chicos de la parroquia. Pero aun así, debes comprender que tu eres distinto a Viktor.

—Eso lo sé —rebatía con disgusto— Viktor es líder.

—No, Yuuri —espetaba con una entonación intimidante— Me refiero, a la singular ocasión de que tu, eres un Licántropo y Viktor un humano —el nipón, se encogía sobre sí mismo de manera demasiado sutil para ser percatada. Emprendía un camino a alterar la historia de su vida, indagando desconcertado en la mirada impropia— Tu eres una rara especie de lobo gris de la provincia montañosa de Honshu. Es de ahí, de donde te trajimos ¿Sabes? Yo conocí a tu madre. A tu verdadera madre. Le habían puesto Hiroko, y era una loba excepcionalmente hermosa. Maravillosa.

—¿M-Mi...madre?

—Por supuesto. Todos tenemos una madre ¿O de donde crees que naciste? —rezongaba— Tu madre fue traída en estado de conservación, en un barco pesquero desde Asia Oriental. Vivió un tiempo en el Zoológico central, aquí en San Petersburgo. Pero claro...incluso para expertos en la materia como yo, se nos podría pasar un detalle demasiado susceptible para el ojo humano. Esa loba, venia preñada. De ti, Yuuri. Y por esas cosas de la vida, al parecer dio a luz en la cueva de esa jaula.

—¿Jaula...?

—Pues claro ¿O te pensabas que era libre? —añadió— Tu madre era una atracción turística. Por la cual tu pagas un boleto para ir a ver. Mhn...algo así como un trofeo.

—...Ghn... —el pelinegro gruñía— ¿A qué te refieres con que vivió? ¿Ella sigue en San Petersburgo?

—¿Por qué te interesaría saber eso? Me dijiste que desconocías la información.

—Eso es porque Viktor nunca me contó nada de esto —esclarecía— Quiero verla...

— _Que interesante..._ —Mila se encarecía, extrayendo un lápiz y un papel— Si quieres verla, debes ir hasta el Zoológico central. Justo en la parte trasera de este, hay un lugar exclusivamente para animales como tu madre. Lo reconocerás fácilmente, por las estatuas lúgubres del sector. Ah...y Yuuri. Una cosa más antes de irme —consumaba— Ni una palabra de esto a Viktor. Lo más seguro, es que si le cuentas no te deje ir. Hay una buena razón por la cual no te habló del tema y...será mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo.

— _Mi madre...está ahí..._

 **[...]**

 **Zoológico central. 9:04PM.**

Esa noche, llovía a cantaros. Impulsado solo por el latir de su corazón, las ansias consumiendo sus intenciones más puras de conocer la verdad; Yuuri inició una excursión por el recinto a plena oscuridad. Para pasar las rejas perimetrales, fue necesario despojarse de toda ropa y transformarse en lobo. Sus instintos, eran mucho más fieros de perro que de humano, en caso que tuviese que enfrentarse a alguien. Además, era menos extraño ver a un perro deambulando por comida que a un simple ciudadano. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con los homo-sapiens, nunca llegó a imaginar que serian capaces de tener tantos animales en un solo lugar. Enjaulados y repartidos uno al lado del otro, como celdas, desprovistos de libertad. Solo un monstruo sería capaz de cometer tal acto de crueldad.

Las patas húmedas, dejaron un rastro obvio en el barro; advirtiendo a los monos, quienes le observaron con desdén. Su pasar era con un desplante aparatoso, pero a la vez como quien camina por el pabellón hasta la guillotina. El aroma fresco y gélido de la lluvia contra el suelo, trazaba caminos imaginarios, tal cual haría un GPS moderno, hasta dar finalmente con aquella casa, una prisión entre barrotes. Volviendo a su apariencia más humana, Yuuri leyó el texto sobre el cual, yacía pegado otro con pegamento a mal traer. Era tal y como había dicho Mila en su relato. Su madre, había vivido ahí, mas no se encontraba ya. La celda, tenia nuevos propietarios. Lobos, igual que el. Criaturas traídas de las montañas rocosas de los Alpes Suizos. Nada. Su madre...no estaba ahí.

—No deberías estar aquí —una voz masculina, le sacaba de su centro. La silueta marrón de un can, reaparecía entre la penumbra de la cueva más alta— Este no es lugar para ti.

—¿Puedes hablar?

—Que insolente —gruñía el desconocido, dando un salto certero hasta caer a solo centímetros de los barrotes. La mirada verdosa, cautivadora— Técnicamente, eres tu quien puede oírme.

—Entiendo. Eres un licántropo, igual que yo.

—Solía ser un humano muy apetecido por las chicas —elogiaba el forastero— Pero supongo que mi vanidad me trajo hasta aquí. A veces, extraño mis tierras. Suiza es otro mundo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yuuri Katsuki.

—Christophe —jadeaba— Aunque mi apellido no tiene importancia, ya. Ahora, según la guía turística soy "Chris" sobre hielo. ¿Habías oído un nombre más ridículo? —el pelinegro, fruncía el ceño. Al parecer, no estaba para bromas— Tu aroma te delata. Eres asiático. Y ya te has apareado, por lo que supongo que ya eres mayor de edad. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que estés desnudo, en medio de un zoológico. Un lugar peligroso para alguien de tu raza. Dime a que has venido.

—Busco a mi madre. Su nombre era Hiroko y vivió en esta jaula. Así como tú.

—Ah...si. Hiroko —redundó Giacometti, rodando los ojos— Cuando llegué, este lugar está impregnado de ella. No pude conocerla pero...según me contaron esos chimpancés de la jaula de en frente, tuvo un destino horrible.

—¿Que dices...?

—Al parecer, se le ocurrió violar uno de los códigos esenciales de los animales en este lugar. **No salirte de tu jaula.** Dicen que atacó a un niño y-...

—¡Mientes! —bramó Katsuki, presionándose contra los fríos barrotes— Mi madre no pudo haber sido capaz de atacar a nadie. No somos seres salvajes.

—Oe...¿Te estás oyendo? —refutó el mayor, impactado con su comportamiento— Por supuesto que somos salvajes. Somos lobos.

—No soy un lobo. Soy un Licántropo —increpó.

—¿No es acaso lo mismo?

—No. No lo es. Yo tengo alma y sentimientos. Soy un Licántropo. Una raza, capaz de tomar forma de lobo. Pero también puedo ser un humano. Dios está conmigo.

— _¿Quién demonios es este tipo?_ — O-Oe...estás loco...

—¡¿Quien anda ahí?! —advertía un muchacho con ropa de alguacil. Era Emil, quien cargaba consigo una escopeta calibre 33— ¡Vamos, salga de una vez! —insinuaba por segunda vez, en un tono mucho más agresivo y amenazante. De entre los arbustos, reaparecía un Yuuri en su forma mas barbárica. Nekola, entró en shock, tras reconocer el semblante, el pelaje y la estirpe de aquel canino— ¿H-Hiroko...? ¿Eres tú...?

— _Este sujeto...conoció a mi madre_ —el lobezno, gimoteaba sutil, como quien desea comunicar algo. Su pesada cola, dio golpes repetidos contra el suelo, optando por sentarse de manera familiar— _Soy de confianza._

—¡Hey! —le advertía Christophe—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, mocoso?! ¡Están armados! ¡Debes huir!

—¡Alto! No te muevas —el Checo echaba fieros a los rotundos temblores de su mano— No puedes ser Hiroko. Hiroko está muerta.

— _¿Cómo...?_

—Vamos...vuelve a tu jaula. No deberías estar aquí —anunciaba Emil, mostrando sobre su mano libre un trozo de carne fresca.

Pero Yuuri, no estaba en sus cuerdos cabales. Enterarse de aquello de forma tan brusca, era como haberse desenchufado por completo de su personalidad humana. Un gruñido feroz se escabulló entre la perfecta dentadura belicosa de su semblante. El vapor de la ira, humeante de su hocico. La mirada frívola, una presa entre ceja y ceja. Iba a matarle. Tomando una posición de embestida minuciosa, Katsuki se abalanzó hasta su carnada, atemorizando al rubio quien; a un disparo certero le repelía de la ofensiva. Su incapacidad de resolver problemas, le había llevado a fallar el tiro, dando de lleno contra cualquier lado menos el can.

Cayendo sobre su trasero, Nekola no tuvo otra opción que clamar por su vida, pidiendo perdón a su agresor. No obstante, al abrir los ojos, la presencia bestial de aquel lobo se había esfumado. En su reemplazo, solo tenía a un tembloroso, sucio y mojado muchacho de caballera oscura y tez pálida; el cual lloriqueaba a ras de suelo. Emil, poco y nada comprendía. ¿Como había llegado ese jovencito hasta ahí? ¿A dónde se había ido el lobo? ¿Por qué lloraba? La incoherencia del momento, le impulsaba a preguntar. Hipando sin consentimientos, la lluvia removía las pocas lagrimas que corrían por sus pómulos. Limpiando sus ojos por debajo de los anteojos, musitaba.

—Ella está muerta...

El guardabosques comprendió entonces, erróneamente, que el sujeto tal vez era amante de los animales y estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de aquel esplendoroso animal. Acongojado con la escena, se quitó la chaqueta de encima y procedió sin premuras a cubrirlo del aguacero.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —murmuró el rubio— No eres el único que lloró su partida. Tuvo una ceremonia muy bonita, con lirios traídos desde Japón. Aquí en el Zoológico nos preocupamos mucho de nuestros animales. El propio Zar de Rusia-...

—¿Como murió? —interrumpió.

—Ah... —exhaló con melancolía— Es triste admitirlo, pero Hiroko atacó a un buen amigo mío. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. No solo por el lio que se formó aquí, sino porque involucró a gente inocente. El nuevo párroco de la Iglesia, había traído a su aprendiz a ver a la criatura. Sin embargo, el muchacho se metió en la jaula y pues...Hiroko lo agarró del hombro. Casi se le desprende. Sangraba mucho.

—¿Párroco...? Un segundo...¿Hablas de un sacerdote?

—Así es. El padre Nikiforov —declaró— Fue terrible tener que ver la escena ¿Te imaginas lo duro que debió ser? Matar a una criatura inocente, parte del reino de Dios.

— _No puede ser. Tiene que ser una broma...¿Viktor mató a...mi madre...?_ —Katsuki entró en pánico, perdiendo de vista la mirada; en el flequillo de su negro cabello.

—Yo me paralicé. Así que no pude disparar. El cura tomó el arma y-...—Emil parpadeó boquiabierto— ¿Ahre? ¿A dónde se fue el muchacho...?

 **[...]**

 _"Somos lobos. Somos seres salvajes"_

 _"El padre Nikiforov..."_

Con la llegada de un relámpago ensordecedor, la puerta principal de la vivienda se abría de par en par. La tormenta, no solo había traído frio y lluvia. Un ahora, Yuuri Katsuki, inundado de mierda hasta el alma, se adentraba por living. Ignorando su desnudez, los pies embarrados y la humedad de su cuerpo, se reencontró con Viktor; quien terminaba de mover los leños de la chimenea. El cruce de miradas fue inminente. No estaba del todo sorprendido por su apariencia, acostumbrado a verle sin sus prendas de vestir. Sino mas bien porque no portaba su anteojos.

—Yu-...—se detuvo de golpe. El asiático, le observaba de una manera inquisidora, devorándole con la mirada. De bruces, una propaganda sobre el Zoológico caía a la alfombra. En aquel instante, pudo entenderlo todo. Yuuri había ido a ese lugar. Yuuri...ya conocía la verdad. De piedra quedó, aparentando circunspección, apretó los labios como si su respiración fuese una veredicto fatídico para él. Tarde o temprano, iba a enterarse de la cruda verdad — _Yuuri...¿Qué es lo que debería decir en estos momentos? ¿Qué demonios debo hacer ahora? ¿Está molesto? ¿Triste? Siento el odio...recorrer sus venas..._ — Oye-...

—¿Somos los licántropos, seres salvajes?

—¿E-eh...?

— **¡Solo responde!**

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de pronto? —cuestionaba el albino, intentando hilar bien las palabras que salían de sus labios. Un movimiento en falso y todo se iría al carajo. El pelinegro no respondió— Yo no...yo no creo que lo sean. Los lobos en general, son criaturas fascinantes.

—¿Y qué hay de los humanos?

—...

—¿Son los humanos, seres salvajes?

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Es eso lo que es, Viktor —masculló en cólera, dando paso tras paso hacia el— He ido al zoológico. La manera en la que los humanos tratan a los animales. ¿No es eso salvaje para ti? Ellos me lo han contado todo. Puedo hablar con ellos. La manera en la que ustedes los torturan. Es asqueroso —replicó con hastió— Y Otabek. Hubieras visto la cara de Otabek cuando llegaste tu. Pude sentir la repulsión en sus ojos. La gente del mercado. Los policías. Repugnantes todos. Contra ellos mismos ¿Y luego se atreven a decir que nosotros somos salvajes? Nos adoptan en casas, nos dan de comer y un techo caliente, porque no pueden con sus propias vidas. Recogen cachorros como yo, porque bebés hay suficientes y nadie los quiere. Son una raza infame.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón, Yuuri. Pero yo-...

— **Tu mataste a mi madre.**

—Sí. Yo maté a tu madre —admitió el ojiazul con total descaro. No obstante, sus ojos se humedecieron con furia— ¡Tome el arma, se la puse entre ceja y ceja y jale del maldito gatillo! —reconoció con dolor— ¡Yo, asesiné a tu madre! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡A sangre fría! ¡Como el asesino, asqueroso humano que soy!

—No quieras compadecerte, Viktor —rugió Katsuki de vuelta, sujetando su hombros con ira— ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?!

—¡Porque no tuve otra opción! ¡Era ella o la vida de Yuri!

—¡Mi madre no atacó a Yuri porque fuese salvaje! ¡Mi madre estaba protegiéndome!

—¡Y es lo mismo que hice yo con Yuri! ¡Protegerle! —rebatió, agobiado con la historia— Yuuri...Dios estuvo de testigo ese día. Y él sabe, que mis intenciones fueron buenas.

—Dios no disparó esa arma —tronó.

—No. Pero Dios sabe, que lo hice por una causa justa.

—¡¿Te parece justo acabar con su vida, solo por eso?!

—¡¿Te hubiese parecido más justo, que matara al pequeño Yuri, solo porque tenía curiosidad y se metió a tu jaula?!

—Así es la ley de la naturaleza —esclareció el japonés con total frialdad.

—Esto no se trata de la naturaleza, Yuuri. Se trata del amor —rezongó el cura, tomando su rostro con dureza— Tu madre te protegió por instinto. Eso es naturaleza. Yo protegí a Yuri, porque lo amo. Es como mi hijo.

—No vengas a hablarme del amor, cura —soltó sus manos con violencia, regalándole una mirada despreciable— No, cuando ni si quiera puedes casarte ni tener hijos —espetó, escupiendo el suelo con ultraje— Esta humillación, no tiene nombre. Mi madre si me amaba y me quería. No como tú. Tú y tus dioses paganos, los cuales justifican todas tus acciones. Disparaste, porque le tienes miedo al infierno. Temes por tu alma. Egoísta —determinó sin más, cogiendo un par de bolsas de cuero y ropa que se encontraban en la habitación aledaña.

—Yuuri... —musitó apenas, observando con impotencia como el muchacho se escabullía por la puerta. Una vez más, se iba de su lado— Yo ya...estoy en el infierno. Justo ahora. Desde el momento en que cruces esa puerta...me habrás condenado —le retuvo.

—Que Dios te ampare, Viktor.

—Por favor...no te vayas... —suplicó, entre lagrimas— No me dejes...

—...ya lo he hecho.

 **[...]**

Yuuri no iba a perdonarme jamás. Y yo tampoco estaba en condiciones para exigir semejante regalo. Después de todo, perdonar es algo que solo está en la capacidad de seres divinos. En esos instantes, solo pude pedirle a nuestro señor que lo hiciera y que por favor, no permitiera hacerme caer en la oscuridad. Había perdido a lo que más amaba en este mundo y no conocía consuelo alguno para ese dolor. Yuri se había graduado ya de la escuela y solicitando un permiso de la Iglesia de nuestra señora Verioshka en Moscú, pedí su traslado. Tuve que contarle la verdad del por qué, Katsuki nos había dejado. No dure mucho tiempo solo en esa tremenda ciudad. Ya no quedaba nada que me atara a San Petersburgo. Así que me fui con él.

De Mila, no volví a saber. Supe que continuó trabajando como veterinaria pero, tras pensarlo mucho decidí cortar contacto con ella. Por supuesto que me enteré que todo esto había sido culpa suya. Nunca llegué a comprender, que la impulsó para traicionarme de esa manera. Seguramente, el miedo a perderme como párroco. No estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo tampoco. Haciéndome cargo del nuevo Orfelinato en Moscú, comencé a impartir clases en la prestigiosa catedral de "Sobor Pokrova", mejor conocida como San Basilio. La mayor parte de mi tiempo libre la ocupaba en acercarme a nuestro señor. Y por sobre todas las cosas, retomé mis votos, haciéndome confesión una vez a la semana en la parroquia de Kolomenskoye. De alguna forma, tenía que alejarme de ese camino pecaminoso en el cual había caído.

Es entonces, donde nos remontamos al principio de esta historia. Ha pasado un año desde que Yuuri me dejó. He olvidado su voz. Temo también olvidarme de su rostro. Como nos cambiamos de ciudad y de casa, comprendí que para renovar el espíritu, empezar de 0 ayuda a sanar el corazón. Sonrío a diario. Asisto al coro de la iglesia. Ayudo a los feligreses en los campos de cultivo, enseño a los niños y al rabietas de Yuri, quien ocupada la casa más bien como un hotel de paso. La mayor parte del tiempo la dedica a sus estudios. ¿No suena eso irónico? Algo bueno nos había dejado Yuuri.

Pero incluso en las noches más heladas, era natural que le extrañase. Me acostumbré a pensarle, a sentirle, a quererle, sin tenerle a mi lado. Una forma de vida para nada sana y poco recomendable. ¿Qué puedo hacer? San Mateo dice "hay que darle el tiempo al tiempo". Pero eso...no es parte de Dios. Si no, de la naturaleza. El universo sería el encargado de ordenar las cosas, mientras yo continuaba mi vida monótona como sacerdote.

Cada noche de luna llena, observaba la luna y solo podía pedir una sola cosa en esta vida: Cuida de él. Y no permitas que nada malo le suceda.

 **[...]**

 **Confesionario. Hora desconocida. Día desconocido.**

—No temas en revelar quien tu realmente eres. Nuestro señor ampara a todo aquel que desee seguir su camino.

—Muchas gracias, Padre. Su bendición.

—Vete a casa tranquilo —Viktor le persignaba a través de la abertura; de la pequeña caja de madera— Cuídate.

Debían de ser al menos las 12 de la noche. Hora de cierre de la capilla. El silencio hizo un mutis en mis oídos. Estaba agotado, los ojos se me cerraban. Afirmé mi cabeza contra el respaldo y suspiré. Tomé mi rosario y me levanté del lugar dispuesto a regresar a casa, cuando las tablas rechinaron bajo mis pies. Un nuevo feligrés en confesión tomaba asiento.

—Me temo que ya hemos cerrado —anunció Nikiforov— Pero si vuelves mañana, te prometo que te escucharé.

—Padre...he pecado.

— _Bien..._ —suspiró— _Una última no le hace daño a nadie_ — Esta bien, hijo. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. Puedes confesarte conmigo.

—He cometido el peor pecado de todos —reveló.

—No hay peores o mejores en el pecado, hijo. Nuestro señor juzga a todos por igual, sin poner equilibrios.

—¿Cree que pueda ser perdonado algún día?

—Por supuesto que sí. Dios es infinitamente misericordioso. Si ve actos de arrepentimiento en tu corazón, conseguirás el perdón eterno —no oyó sonido alguno del otro lado. Viktor, prosiguió— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál ha sido el pecado que te martiriza?

—He...dejado ir a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Silencio sepulcral. Mis dedos, se paralizaron sobre la cruz de madera que cargaba. Esa historia se me hacia tan intima y familiar, que poco profesionalismo podía ponerle. Exhalé tenue, nervioso. Tenía que proseguir.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque soy un estúpido, orgulloso e inmaduro, que no entiende nada de la vida.

—Nadie tiene todas las respuestas del mundo para poder entender cómo funciona la vida, mi joven amigo —manifestaba tranquilo el albino— ¿Estas arrepentido?

—Como no tiene idea. Pero...no sé como decírselo.

—Y bueno, estoy seguro de que si buscas a esa jovencita y le explicas como sucedieron las cosas, ella te entenderá.

—¿Usted cree? Temo ser rechazado.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices, hombre? La única forma de ser rechazado es no ser correspondido. Me has dicho que la amas ¿No es así?

—Sí. Nos amábamos.

—Pues ya está. Cuando hay amor, todo se puede. De seguro ella también te sigue amando. Y... —sonrió— también estoy muy seguro de que ha esperado por tu regreso mucho tiempo —acotó, viéndose así mismo reflejado en la historia contada— Debes perderle el miedo al miedo y superar tus egos. Ve, toma valor y reconquístala.

—Muchas gracias, padre. Es usted muy bondadoso.

—No agradezcas, jovencito —le persigna— Puedes ir con Dios. El te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

—Si...hasta pronto —finalizaba el muchacho, volviendo el rostro hacia el confesionario— Por cierto. Hoy hay luna llena.

—Es verdad. Muy pocas personas se fijan en esos detalles —afirmaba Viktor con naturalidad— ¿Eres astrónomo o un simple aficionado de la luna?

—...soy un Licántropo.

Casi me reviento la cara tras salir del confesionario y tropezarme con mi propia ineptitud. Los latidos de mi corazón, agolpaban con fiereza mi pecho. No podía creerlo si no lo veia. No había reconocido su voz, puesto que Yuuri, había madurado de una manera drástica el tiempo que no nos vimos. Pero su rostro, angelical y hermoso seguía siendo el mismo. Ahí estaba. Parado frente a mí, con su extraordinaria idiosincrasia de licántropo. Me sonrió. Y por unos instantes, sentí el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.

—Yuuri... —musitó, absorto con su presencia— ¿Como...es que tú...?

—Yuuri lo había dicho antes ¿No? Yuuri siempre vuelve donde Viktor.

Me había encontrado. Pude haberle catalogado como magia, poder divino o simplemente la propia naturaleza de su especie, haciendo énfasis al grandioso poder que tienen los canes de siempre volver a casa. Pero en esos momentos ¿Qué importancia tenia? El había regresado. Y quizás, de hacia cuanto tiempo que me había estado buscando. No quise pensar más. La cadena sacra, cayó al suelo, despojándome de todo a mi alrededor. De los santos en la pared, las estatuas, de mi fe y mi propia autoridad como sacerdote. En aquel instante, volví a ser una vez más un simple mortal común y corriente.

Corrí a abrazarle y superado por la ansiedad, le besé en los labios. Si íbamos a quemarnos en la hoguera, lo haríamos juntos. Ya nada mas importaba. Yuuri estaba de vuelta conmigo. Dios, estaba a mi lado. A partir de ese momento, juramos nunca más separarnos. Sin importar que sucediese, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de tenerle a mi lado, hasta que la muerte nos separara. No nos casamos ni nada de eso. ¿Pero qué diantres? No hace falta tal ceremonia, si en mi propio corazón, el ya era parte de mi ser.

Esa noche, volvimos a casa como en los viejos tiempos. Yuri Plisetsky celebró con nosotros la reunión. Cenamos, charlamos y nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos para...continuar amándonos en privado.

La luna llena, estimulaba al reencuentro.

Mi vida con el sacerdocio, llegó a su fin. Y con él, un ciclo fue cerrado en mi alma. Recordé entonces el por qué, me había hecho cura. Recordé, el desamor que mi corazón sintió cuando entre por primera vez a una capilla, luego de la guerra. Buscaba expiar mis culpas, mis pecados, mis no rotundos, mi soledad. Pero...cuando encuentras a alguien que es, en pocas palabras, la representación del todo en esta tierra, el edén consumado ¿Hace falta entrar a una iglesia para rezar?

Mi único santuario ahora, era su cuerpo. Mi único guía espiritual, eran sus ojos. Y mi lugar sagrado, su corazón.

 _Amén._


End file.
